The Prophecy of The Sisters
by Jaacs McHenry
Summary: Jaacs knew she was different. But when the Autobots recruit her along with another girl to help stop the centuries old war against the Decepticons, she finds out how truely special she is. She will face trial, love, and the pressure to save two worlds.
1. The Arrival

Jaacs woke with a start. It was that dream again. She'd been having that same dream every night for the past five years, and it became more detailed by the day. Giant robots coming to take her, so many that she couldn't count them all. She could easily describe the six in front, though. In front was always the tallest one, blue with red flames, with soft eyes and a strong build. Flanking him was a smaller yellow one with what looked like wings on his back. On the other side was a dark gray one with enough weapons to supply an army. A greenish-yellow one with a buzz saw connected to his arm. In the very back reaches of her vision were two identical robots, one red, and one green. Just before the blue one in the front could grab her, she'd always wake up.

But today, it seemed like the robot was able to reach closer. Jaacs showered to try and clear her head. Under the cold water, she remembered with a start what day it was. June 22nd, 2011. One month from her 15th birthday. She quickly got out of the shower and escaped her house. She didn't need her Mom doting over her. She hopped onto her bike, pushed a helmet over her long brown hair and pulled away towards the small library a couple of miles away in the rural area near her town. Jaacs liked this library because almost no one was ever inside it, where she could read for hours and not worry about anyone bothering her.

"Mr. Martins?" Jaacs said, looking around for the librarian. She laughed as she spotted a note on the front desk. 'Hey Jaacs, I'm off on vacation, but just leave a note if you check something out. Mr. Martins. P.S. I know you too well…' She wandered off to the mystery section, like she always did, and settled down to read, when she spotted something that made her scream in fear.

A large metal leg was visible through the window, bright yellow. She immediately thought of the yellow robot from her dream. She ducked behind a bookshelf just as the thing bent down and peered through the window. Jaacs covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream again. She breathed heavily and tiptoed out the door and winced.

"Dammit!" she moaned. The bell above the doorway rang loudly, giving away her location. She heard the robot coming around the side of the building. Jaacs got onto her bike and pedaled away as hard as she could. She heard a loud metallic sound, looked back and saw a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes.

Then all went black.

XxXxXxXx

"Crap," thought Bumblebee. He'd found the girl, but he didn't expect her to freak. She'd looked so scared. How could _this_ be the girl Optimus described? She was supposed to already know the Autobots. He definitely didn't expect her to be so scared as to crash into a tree. He had shut his optics when her handlebars wrenched over, right into the path of the Redwood. He carefully picked up the human and placed her into the front seat. He had a long drive ahead of him.

XxXxXxXx

Bumblebee could see the base from his spot on the road.

**Ratchet, you there? **Bee said over his personal comm. link.

**Yeah, where else? **The old med bot said sarcastically.

**Found the girl… **Bee started to say.

**What are you telling me for? Talk to Optimus! **

**Because she freaked and crashed into a tree! If I don't get her in perfect condition, Optimus will shoot me to Cybertron!** Bee replied angrily.

**Alright, alright! Bring her to me, I'll fix her up. Ratchet out. **The link was broken. Bumblebee sighed and headed for the medical bay. He just hoped that Optimus wouldn't find out before she regained consciousness. He didn't want her to see his aft get welded to the ceiling.

XxXxXxXx

"Well, thankfully, there's nothing more than a small bump on her head, otherwise she's fine; Primus, she's changed." Jaacs heard a voice say. There wasn't anything frightening about this statement, except the voice was slightly metallic. Her eyes snapped open. The greenish-yellow robot from her dream was talking to the yellow one from the library. She gasped. She squeezed her eyes shut before they could see she was alert.

**Optimus, I've got the girl. **Bumblebee privately linked to him.

**Good, where is she?** Optimus replied.

**Well, uh, she's in the medical bay… **Bee trailed off, embarrassed.

**What's wrong with her?** Optimus said, concerned.

**There's only a small bump on her head, but there's another issue. When I retrieved her, she freaked out and ran for it. I don't think she remembers us, Optimus. **Bee answered, but he got no answer. Optimus was already on his way.


	2. The Eavesdropper

Jaacs hadn't heard anyone around for a while, so she slowly opened her eyes. A man with short black hair was sitting in one corner of the room. He looked at her with soft eyes.

"Hey, how're you doing?" he said. "I'm Major William Lennox." Jaacs tried to speak, but her throat was dry. She coughed violently. Major Lennox handed her a bottle of water. She drained it quickly. "Call me Will."

"Where are we?" Jaacs regained speech. She had so many questions.

"We're in the hidden N.E.S.T. base 50 miles outside of your town." Will replied. "Trust me, we're the good guys." He said with a smile.

"Really, then _why _didn't you all ask _nicely_ if I would come with you, _not_ sending a giant robot to kidnap me?" she snapped.

"We just wanted to make sure you would come quietly." Will chuckled. "The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, would like to personally speak with you. Would it be alright if you spoke with him now?"

Jaacs thought hard. Optimus Prime… the name is familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 'If I'm already here,' she thought. 'I might as well get my questions answered.' Jaacs nodded at Major Lennox. But before he could lead Jaacs to the door, a metallic voice came through Will's radio.

"Uh… Will? Bit of an issue…" Jaacs heard. Will turned to her and crossed his eyes. Jaacs giggled.

"What is this time, Ironhide?" he said into the radio, exasperated. "Well, our good friend Galloway decided to drop in for a visit…" Ironhide trailed off, with a disgusted tone.

"I've heard enough. Optimus is talking with him." Will said, but it wasn't a question. He looked like he wanted to throw something. "I'll bring the kid out. Better to let her get used to a lot of big-ass robots beforehand." Jaacs heard a chorus of 'Hey!' and laughed. She even heard,

'He's right, though…' a large clang, and laughed even harder. Will chuckled and punched in a code into the door's keypad.

The gargantuan door slid open with a hiss and revealed a room the size of three football fields, complete with five giant robots. Almost the exact replica of her dream, minus the tallest blue robot in the center. In his place was the yellow robot from the library. Everyone was watching the two twin bots who were fighting in the corner, making a racket. The dark gray robot was fidgety, and eventually he picked up the two bots and threw them into an adjoining room.

"Take it outside if you're going to!" he said angrily.

"Easy, Ironhide." The robot from the medic center said, placing a hand on the shorter bot's shoulder. Ironhide humphed moodily. Nobody had noticed Jaacs, so Will cleared his throat. All optics turned to him, then they widened when they saw Jaacs. The twins noticed the silence, and came roaring back into the room.

"Hey! Jaacs is back!" they yelled in unison. The room then erupted in action. The Twins dove for Jaacs, causing Will to pull her aside, so she wouldn't get squished. Bumblebee and Ratchet both dove for the Twins, and ended up clanging heads, causing them to fall (and curse loudly). Ironhide was the only one standing. He rolled his optics and tackled the Twins. Jaacs and Will looked on in shock. They were the only two to notice the doors on the other side of the room open, and the tall blue Autobot that was Optimus Prime enter, his optics closing to slits.

"What is going on in here?" his booming voice echoed across the large space, making most of the Autobots jump. Will leaped up and started to cross the sea of bots to Optimus. Optimus gave Will a hand to climb into, and brought him up to face level. Jaacs couldn't hear what was said, but she assumed it was about her. She saw the Autobot leader's optics widen, and search the room. They eventually found Jaacs, and locked onto her.

'Show no fear, show no fear.' She chanted within her mind. She stood up shakily. All optics were pointed at her. Optimus cleared his airways.

'Primus, she's grown so much, but yet so young…' he said to himself. Bumblebee and Ratchet eventually found their footing, and Bumblebee cautiously made his way over to the young human. He gently laid a hand for her to climb into. She looked up at the young scout, and carefully clambered on, sitting cross-legged. He stood to his full height, and walked over to Optimus. He held out his hand, and switched 'cargo', Will going to Bee, Jaacs to Optimus.

"I know you must have many questions as to why you are here, Jaacs." He said softly.

"Yes, I do. How do you all know my name? I've never met you before…" she trailed off when she heard groans. "Or have I…?" she added to herself.

"Well, damn! That sucks." Skids muttered. Optimus shook his head. Bumblebee put Will down with a downcast expression etched onto his faceplates. He hated to see his friends so upset.

"May I see you all in the med bay?" Optimus asked, though it wasn't an option. They all mumbled their agreement, and headed in that direction. "Bumblebee," the scout looked up at the sound of his name. "I want you to introduce Jaacs to Sam and Mikaela and show her to her quarters." Bumblebee nodded his head. **Don't let her out of your sights.** He privately added.

**I won't let you down, Optimus. We'll work it out, I'm sure. **Bee said reassuringly to his leader. But Optimus saw straight through his scout's ruse. Bumblebee was afraid. Afraid of what would happen to the lives of his friends, and of what might happen to the young girl. Optimus didn't respond, he just walked to the med bay. Bumblebee once again picked up the human, and started to walk through the maze of hallways, looking for his young charges.

"You're name is Bumblebee?" he heard. He looked down at the girl, 'Jaacs'_,_ he reminded himself. Meanwhile, Jaacs had butterflies. Now that she knew he was a good guy, Bee seemed really nice, and she didn't want to miss an opportunity to make a new friend.

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry if I frightened you at the… um… the… uh…" Bee didn't know what the name of that place was, and he couldn't find a similar word over the radio frequencies.

"The library?" Jaacs supplied the word, with a small smile. Ah, yes, Bumblebee thought. 'Library'_._ "It's alright, I'm just a little confused right now." She said, deep in thought.

"Completely understandable." Bee said, with concern. But he was distracted from that concern when she suddenly lifted her head and said, "Excuse me, Bumblebee, but did you just speak through the radio?" she looked at the mech with curious eyes.

"Yes, my vocal processors were damaged in battle. Ratchet hasn't been able to think of how to fix them." Bee sighed. He somehow felt distanced from the other bots because he couldn't speak like the others.

"Is that Sam and Mikaela?" Jaacs' voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sup, Bee?" Sam Witwicky called up to his friend.

"Hey, Bee!" Mikaela echoed.

"Greetings, earthlings!" He replied, earning giggles from his charges.

"What do you have in your hand, Bee?" Mikaela asked him, trying to see. Jaacs decided to be bold, and jumped out of Bee's hand, and before he could stop her, she lithely landed on her feet in front of the two teens. "Oh! Hi, you must be Jaacs. I'm Mikaela, and this wimp right here…"

"Hey!" Sam said irritably. Bee laughed, which earned a flick to the ankle from Sam.

"…is Sam." Mikaela finished, rolling her eyes. "Sorry babe," she said to Sam, kissing him on the cheek. His face turned bright red. 'How did she land without hurting herself?' Bee thought in wonder.

"Fascinating…" Bumblebee mumbled to himself. He still was amazed at the range of colors human skin could achieve. Bee started at the comm. link that was established.

**Bumblebee, please come to the medical bay. I feel that you should be included in this meeting.**

"Sorry ol' chaps, the Big Guy needs me." Bee said in his radio clips. Sam gave him a thumbs up, and said to his guardian,

"We'll take care of her, Bee. Go on with the others." Bumblebee nodded and walked off towards the med bay. About five minutes passed. Sam looked at Mikaela and Jaacs. "I'm guessing we're going to go and eavesdrop, right?" the girls nodded. The trio raced down the hall to the gargantuan door of the med bay. An intricate lock was set next to the human sized door. Jaacs got to the human door first, and stuck her ear up to the cold metal.

"I can't bear to see her like that, Optimus! She-she doesn't even **know **us!" she could hear the medical officer say. "She seemed so scared when she saw us, it made my spark ache! She knew us so well…"

"Calm down, Ratchet, before you attract attention." Optimus' soothing voice could be heard. "We have peace of mind knowing that we have worked day and night for a cure, and now she is safe here with us."

"I'm going to knock Megatron into the next millennia for what he did to her. She didn't do anything to him! And he had to go erase her memory!" she heard a gruff voice yell.

Jaacs pulled back from the wall and breathed heavily. 'What happened to me? My memory? Erased? How? Why? Did I forget everything? What **was** everything?' She thought to herself. She stood back and looked closely at the lock at the door. 'Now to work my magic…'

Ten laborious minutes later, Jaacs finally cracked the lock. By that time, the arguing had increased in volume. No one noticed the small figure slip through the door until they all heard a voice yell from below them,

"Alright, let me have it! What is going on? Just tell me. I know it's about me, I deserve to know! What have I done that's so saddening to all of you?" Jaacs yelled up at the Autobots, her hands in fists. Optimus carefully placed her onto the enormous medical table.

"How did you get in here?" the Autobot leader asked, and at the same time Ratchet said in alarm, concern in his optics,

"Calm down, Jaacs! Your heart rate is increasing to an unsafe level!"

"That doesn't matter! What matters is what I did! If I know what I did wrong, then I can try and fix it! Just tell me!" the young girl stepped toward Optimus.

'Still as head-strong as ever_._' He thought smugly. "Jaacs, you didn't **do** anything. That's just the problem. You sacrificed your memory for our release. You willingly allowed your memory to be stolen." Optimus said sadly.

"I… what? My memory was stolen? Who?" Jaacs said, a confused expression on her face.

"Does the name 'Megatron' ring a bell?" Ironhide said moodily.

"No… should it?" this was expressed by a series of groans, and Ratchet did the robot equivalent of pinching the bridge of his nose. The room grew silent. But then the old med-bot raised his head, his optics beginning to sparkle. He began to immediately pace back and forth.

"Ratchet… what are you thinking about?" Ironhide approached his friend.

"Just a spark of an idea of a memory recovery…" Optimus walked over to him.

"Then by all means, my friend, please explain." He said, putting a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. The med launched into action.

"Well, when I heard Jaacs ask what **she** had done, even though she had done nothing at all, it reminded me of something…" Ratchet carefully searched his superior's expression. Optimus' optics opened to their full capacity.

"Of course! Primus, why didn't I think of it before? The Prophecy of the Sisters." He said, wanting to clap a hand over his optics. Every bot in the room then exclaimed in excitement. "Wheeljack? Can you devise the…" Optimus finished in comm. link form.

"Yes, but it will take precious time. But in that time, you can seek out the other one." The small silver and red bot stepped forward. "We know who she is, don't we?"

"Yes, but she will be difficult to locate and retrieve…" Optimus started.

"I'll track her, Optimus, but may I recharge first?" Prowl stepped forward.

"Yes, you may. That reminds me," Optimus turned himself back to the very confused human. "Jaacs, you've had a long day, you should get some rest."

"Not hardly long enough." Jaacs said irritably, to herself. But all the Autobots, with their sensitive hearing, heard her quite clearly.

"What do you mean?" Optimus said, kneeling down to her level.

"I'm still confused! I still want answers! I want to understand so I can help more! What is The Prophecy of the Sisters? What do I need to do? How can I help?" she said loudly.

"Right now, Jaacs, you would help us more if you would just recharge." Optimus said, getting irritated, but trying to hide it.

"Alright, alright, I get it." She said under her breath, running to the edge of the large table. Everyone in the room started and leaped forward when the new charge jumped right off the end, though she landed without injury. Ratchet was the most worried.

"Are you **trying** to offline yourself?" he said, horrified. He quickly performed a general scan, and what he found almost gave him a spark attack.

"No, I'm not!" Jaacs said loudly. "Just leave me alone." She whispered. She quickly charged out of the room, with the other bots staring after her in wonder. Jaacs quickly ran after Sam and Mikaela, who were headed for the Rec room. Bumblebee quickly exited after his two charges. The other bots scattered off to their other duties, some of them watching the humans play video games. Optimus was the only one left, aside from the non-moving Ratchet, watching him intently.

"Ratchet?" he said, walking over to the bot, who came out of his trance.

"I've never seen anything like it. Optimus, she has a spark!" the med officer's words halted the exhausted bot. His optics searched Ratchet's face. "Her body is like that of a Cybertronian!"

"How is that possible? What does it mean?" the leader asked gently.

"I… I don't know, Optimus." He said, shaking his processor. He was worried of what would become of the little femme.

"Then we will wait and see what happens. You should recharge, old friend, you look like you could offline as we speak." Optimus said with soft optics. Ratchet was about to object, but then the exhaustion set in.

"Alright, Optimus." He nodded. Ratchet walked out of the med bay and headed for his quarters, when he heard moans of annoyance. He backtracked to the Rec room, where all the inhabitants looked at the Twins with narrowed eyes/optics.

"Sorry, my bad." Mudflap's holoform said. Skids' holoform nodded his head in return. Obviously, the Twins were identical, same jet black hair, same tan skin, but Skids' eyes were green, Mudflap's brown.

"Thanks for breaking it, you two." Sam said sarcastically. Jaacs stood up and walked over to the broken computer. Ratchet was about to leave, when Jaacs' words reached his audio receptors.

"Cool it, tough guy. Anybody got a screwdriver?" she asked, looking around the room. Mikaela jumped up and grabbed one that was laying on a shelf.

"Here's one, but why?" she handed the new arrival the screwdriver with an eyebrow raised. The others looked similar, and gazed upon Jaacs with curiosity as she unscrewed the side plate of the desktop machine.

"So I can see what's wrong!" she said as she peered inside.

"You know how to fix computers?" Sam looked at her oddly.

"Well," Jaacs grunted, "I used to help my dad build computers before he and my mom split. I still remember most of the stuff he taught me. Though I can hardly **tolerate** laptops…" she trailed off, earning laughs from the others.

"Can you see what's wrong with it?" Sam asked eagerly. He was about to start his turn until the Twins broke the computer.

"Hoof, fancy handiwork in this baby! Who made **this **beast?" she asked with wide eyes. The humans and bots alike looked up when a cough came from the doorway. Ratchet stood there with a smirk on his faceplates. "You did, Ratchet?" the bot nodded. "Amazing job!" the old bot's spark swelled with pride.

"Well **there's** your problem!" Jaacs held up a blue paperclip that was stuck in the fan blades. "**Never** let anything get behind the computer from now on. Other than that, just clean the intake vents every so often, and you could plug the fan into the Chassis input to get more power out of it. To think of the work this poor thing goes through!" she exclaimed.

She gave the computer a thorough diagnostic, much to Ratchet's surprise. Jaacs seemed to know all of the technical terms. 'This femme has more potential than I thought, though she had a lot when she was a youngling.' He said to himself. Jaacs replaced the side plate on the computer, stood up and stretched. "Well **now** I'm tired. That's ironic." She rolled her eyes as the others snickered. "Shut up." She said sleepily. She started to walk out of the room when Sam called after her,

"But you don't even know where your room is!" Jaacs poked her head in the doorway.

"And you do?" that earned Sam some chuckles, who was red in the face. Bumblebee stood up.

"Follow me, please." His radio announced to her. He gave her a hand to climb into.

"You kind of just contradicted your own words, you know." Jaacs said groggily. By the time Bee reached Jaacs' room, she was already fast asleep on his palm. He smiled. He gently set the sleeping femme on her make-shift bed.

'Sleep well, little one.' He thought as the door closed.


	3. The Memory

Jaacs was having a nightmare. She knew that much. Now that her old dream had become a reality, she automatically switched back to the first one that came after her parents had a violent divorce.

"How could you do this to us, Jaacs!" her mother would sob.

"It's your fault that we split up!" her father would shout. Then the room would fade away, and Jaacs would see nothing. After the relief of the nightmare being over would set in, she would hear whispers, each a painful stab to her heart.

"…all your fault…"

"…all your fault, Jaacs…"

"…your fault…"

Then she would cry out for them to stop.

They never did.

XxXxXxXx

Ratchet was brought out of his peaceful recharge. He irritably listened for what awoke him. 'Just when I finally get some time to relax…'

Then he heard the sobs.

Painful, racking sobs that brought an pain to his spark. Ratchet tried to think of who it could be. Mikaela's quarters were too far away for the cries to belong to her. None of the female soldiers would be so weak as to cry.

Jaacs.

A painful memory was brought to the main focus of his processor. When Jaacs was here as a tiny human sparkling, she once tripped and fell, scraping her tiny hands, elbows, and knees very badly. Jazz had come running with the poor sparkling in his hands, begging Ratchet to help her, but nothing the med would do could calm Jaacs down. She was too young to use sedatives, and even Optimus' soothing baritone voice didn't help. In desperation, Ratchet had taken his large finger, and stroked it across the forehead of the injured child. She immediately had fallen fast asleep, leaving Ratchet to clean and bandage her wounds. When she had awoken later, she had said to Ratchet with gleeful eyes and a smile,

"Thank you for helping my owies, 'Watchet!" it still brought warmth to his spark.

From then on, Ratchet had been somewhat of a father-figure to the growing sparkling, much to the surprise of the other Autobots. Jaacs then had often stayed in the med bay, watching Ratchet perform his daily tasks, only interrupting occasionally.

That was when the missing reports came in. The desperate couple had used practically every way of communicating that their little girl needed to come home. And under Optimus' command, Ratchet had had to give up the young sparkling. He knew it was best for Jaacs, but he still was more prone to throw wrenches in the next month.

He had to help her.

He walked down the hallway to where the source of the crying came from, sure enough, it indeed was Jaacs' quarters. Ratchet gently knocked on the door leading inside. About a minute later, and after much rustling around, the door slid open, revealing a red-eyed Jaacs, who was clearly embarrassed about it.

"What's going on, Ratchet?" she said with a confused expression.

"I heard you crying, Jaacs. What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Normally, Jaacs would have just said, 'I'm fine.' and go back to bed, but Ratchet wasn't stupid. She knew she couldn't avoid it.

"Bad dream," she mumbled. Ratchet nodded with understanding. He was thoroughly aware of Jaacs' infamous nightmares. "it's nothing…"

"Now that's not true! No nightmare is 'nothing'." He said, extending a hand down to her. Though he could clearly see that she was uncomfortable talking about it, he could tell that she was holding in her emotions, and he knew that wasn't healthy. "Would you care to talk?"

Jaacs really wanted to decline and go back to sleep, but she was afraid she would offend Ratchet if she did. So she carefully climbed into his hand, and then onto his shoulder. He quietly walked back to his quarters, and set her down onto the large desk in there. Ratchet sat in the Autobot sized chair next to it. He opened his mouth, but before he could ask his question,

"Ratchet, I'm sorry if I offended you in the med bay this afternoon, I didn't mean to! I was scared, and confused." Jaacs trailed off, angrily swiping at her eyes. Ratchet was confused, himself. Jaacs had no need to apologize, if anything, **he** owed the girl one.

"You didn't offend me at all. It is I that should be apologizing, I could tell that you didn't really want to come and talk, but you came anyway. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." He was surprised when the girl looked up at him with big eyes and violently shook her head.

"It's not uncomfortable anymore. I'm glad that you care…" Jaacs thought hard for a moment. "I know you're wondering what the dream was about, and it's a long story." she didn't bother telling him about the old Autobots dream. "When my parents got divorced, I really did feel like it was my fault, like something I did made their love fade away. Long story short, they yell at me for the things I did, and then…" she shuddered. "I hear these whispers saying, 'It's all your fault, Jaacs, you should be ashamed.' and they never go away until I wake up." She said, looking down at her small hands. She felt so stupid for feeling that way, but it was true.

She really did blame herself for her parent's divorce. Jaacs drew her knees up to her chin and let silent tears fall, and they fell for a long time.

Ratchet was petrified. How could this innocent child bring herself to believe that it was her own fault of her parent's divorce? It was the parent's themselves that were to blame. He drew himself up in anger, but he stopped short when he saw the poor thing's shoulders shaking.

Jaacs was crying again.

"Jaacs, you need to listen to me very carefully. You are loved, and no one in the world blames you for your parent's divorce. You need to realize that." Ratchet said softly, picking her up in his hands, he used his finger to gently lift up her chin, so he could see her. "Do you understand?" he asked, brushing Jaacs' bangs out of her eyes. What she did next almost broke Ratchet's spark in two.

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, and nodded very slightly. She then took Ratchet's thumb and hugged it as hard as she could, and whispered,

"Thank you…"

Before falling into a very deep recharge. The old med bot looked at her with exhausted eyes, and he ever so gently stroked her forehead with his thumb, and listened to Jaacs' breathing.

She shed no more tears all through that night.

XxXxXxXx

Jaacs woke up and looked around. 'This isn't my room…' then the memory of last night flooded her mind. Ratchet was nowhere to be seen, but she guessed he was working. She carefully clambered down her friend's recharge berth, and headed for her own room. She quickly changed into the clothes that Mikaela had provided, which consisted of skinny jeans and a big t-shirt that had the Corvette 'Jake' logo on it.

She finally got to the Mess Hall and was handed a piece of peanut butter toast. She ate it gratefully.

Jaacs wandered around the base after that. Optimus was working in his office, the Twins were playing games again, with some other bots looking on with amused expressions. She couldn't find Sam and Mikaela, though. 'Probably still sleeping.' Jaacs thought with a grin. Ironhide was in the shooting range, judging by the blasts Jaacs heard. She did find Wheeljack and Ratchet pondering over something sitting on the table in the main room. She smiled at the sight of her friend.

Ratchet started when he felt something small wrap around his ankle. He looked down and used one of his highly reserved smiles.

"Good morning, Jaacs." He said.

"Morning, Ratchet!" she replied, beginning to climb up his leg. He stood very still, not wanting her to fall.

"Careful," he warned. She quickly reached his shoulder.

"What are you two looking at?" she asked, looking at the charred hunk of metal sitting in the middle of the table.

"What **was** the beginning of a hoverboard." Wheeljack said grumpily. Ratchet felt Jaacs tense up. She climbed down Ratchet's arm, and he laughed when she tweaked some of the sensitive wires.

"Hmm, I didn't know robots were ticklish…" she said to herself, smiling, though both bots heard her. "A hoverboard, huh? Why do you need one?" she said, eyeing Wheeljack suspiciously.

"It'd be a faster way for the humans to get around the base, and we'd be less likely to step on them." He said with a grin.

"Well, how would you teach them to ride it? You couldn't teach them, since you can't ride it yourself. It ain't easy, I'll tell you that." at her own words, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh. You weren't supposed to hear that." Jaacs added.

"How the heck would **you **know how to ride a hoverboard? They don't exist yet!" Wheeljack yelled.

"Not necessarily." Jaacs mumbled. She ran to the edge of the table, but this time, Ratchet stopped her from jumping.

"No more jumping from giant tables, young lady." He said sternly.

"Alright, alright. I'll be right back, since there's no way I can hide it now." She groaned. Ratchet set her on the ground, but before he could ask what 'it' was, she raced off.

"HIDE WHAT?" Wheeljack yelled after her. Optimus poked his head out of his office.

"Calm down, Wheeljack. What is going on?" he asked, walking out to the main room.

"That's my question." Bumblebee's radio voice reached their audio receptors, Sam and Mikaela on his shoulders.

Meanwhile…

Jaacs searched through her messenger bag for what she was looking for.

"Aha! There you are." She held up what looked like a small metal box.

But it was so much more.

Jaacs pressed the hidden button on the side of the box, set it on the ground, and stepped back. With small clicks, the box unfolded itself into the hoverboard that she had tired over for months on end. She had built it in secret, and had practiced every night until she could fly like a pro.

Jaacs lightly stepped onto the thin board and waited for it to determine the correct settings for her. She slightly leaned forward, urging it upwards. She eased out of her door, closing it behind her.

She took a deep breath, and pulled forward, speeding down the hallway, catching the attention of everyone there. She prepared herself for the sharp turn into the main room, her hair flying behind her. The corridor quickly opened up into the giant room, most of the bots talking amongst themselves, gathered around the table.

Jaacs pulled under the table unnoticed. She decided to have a little fun.

She quietly rose up behind Wheeljack, right behind his neck. Jaacs inhaled, and blew as hard as she could.

"GAAH! Primus!" he yelped. Jaacs quickly ducked down so she wouldn't be seen. She heard Bumblebee laugh. "What the slag was that?" he turned around and looked for the perpetrator. She rose up behind him again,

"BOO!" she yelled. Jaacs could've sworn that Wheeljack jumped ten feet. She quickly shot away, and that's when everyone noticed her. Jaacs could hear Wheeljack racing after her.

"Come back here, you little fragger!"

"I'd rather not! Catch me if you can!" Jaacs laughed gleefully. She could hear someone snickering.

"Jaacs! Look out!" she heard Optimus call. Coming fast was a wall.

"Crap!" she yelled as she ducked down and clung to her board. Just as she reached the wall, Jaacs pulled up, riding up the metal. She heard the gasps and smirked. "Whoops, ceiling!" she pulled up once more, panting as she rode overhead her friends, upside-down. "Too close for comfort!"

That's when she fell.


	4. The Truth

Well, technically, Jaacs let go, but anyways. She rapidly fell from up high, her board tumbling after her. She heard Mikaela shriek.

"If **any **of you try to catch me I'll offline you myself!" Jaacs yelled, though no on listened. Five pairs of hands appeared underneath her. Ten feet above the hands, Jaacs' hoverboard sped underneath her, and she grabbed on gratefully. But since her Autobot friends didn't listen to her, she crashed into their outstretched palms, flying away from the hoverboard, and into Optimus' arms. "Thanks, Optimus." Jaacs told him gratefully. "I **told **all of you to let me fall! Now my board is toast!" she said, pointing at the broken metal. "Now I have to build it again!" Jaacs shouted.

"How could you expect us to essentially let you fall to your offlining?" Optimus said sternly. Jaacs felt the ticklish sensation of Ratchet's medical scanning.

"Ratchet, I'm **fine**. You can stop scanning." she said reassuringly.

"No, you are **not** fine! You, young lady, need my medical attention." Ratchet said, picking up Jaacs and rushing off to the med bay.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with me!" she said, pushing at Ratchet's fingers.

"Humph! Says the girl that needs stitches on her forehead!" he replied irritably.

"What? Stitches? Me?" Jaacs yelped, squirming harder.

"Stop moving! Your stress level is going up!" he said, worry coloring his tone.

It was one of the last things that Jaacs heard. With her head injury, coupled with her emotional stress, she slipped into unconsciousness.

XxXxXxXx

Jaacs seemed to be watching herself from another view. She saw a younger self laying in her old backyard, before her parents divorced. It was nighttime, stars shining brightly. Young Jaacs watched as a shooting star passed overhead.

About a minute later, bright light came from the West, and the ground slightly shook. Young Jaacs got up and ran in the direction of the source. Jaacs silently followed behind her younger self. A large crater was created in the middle of a small field.

Jaacs saw an asteroid, though it wasn't an asteroid at all. Young Jaacs found that out as soon as the 'asteroid' unfolded with many clicks and whirrs, forming what looked like a tiny Cybertronian.

Jaacs found it hard not to gasp.

The little femme looked almost exactly like Ratchet.

The sparkling looked up at Young Jaacs, and held out her arms. Young Jaacs eagerly complied, cradling the sparkling as if she was her own. The sparkling was hurt, you could visibly see.

In a flash of light, the sparkling was gone.

In her place, Young Jaacs' eyes glowed a bright blue, and her skin visibly rippled.

'Ratchet's sparkling,' Jaacs realized, 'came into me to stay alive.'

Jaacs held, no, Jaacs **was**, Ratchet's sparkling.

XxXxXxXx

Jaacs saw herself fade away from the field, and into a perfectly pure white stasis.

'I'm in the Matrix of Leadership,' Jaacs somehow knew.

"Indeed you are, Jaacs." She whirled around to see six enormous robots, all of them similar, approach her.

"We are the original Primes. The vision you just saw, Jaacs, is true. You are Ratchet's sparkling."

"Wait, wait, wait, HOLD IT! Don't I have to be dead to come to the Matrix?" Jaacs said, feeling anger bubbling up.

"Well, yes, but we needed to talk to you, we cannot change the rules."

"Enough. Jaacs, you are exactly one-half of the Prophecy of the Sisters, the other you will meet soon enough. Your powers have now been awakened, as well as hers."

"So I'm not going to be dead forever?" Jaacs interrupted. One of the Primes sighed.

"No, we are now going to release you into your body. Use your powers to the fullest, and fulfill your true destiny."

"Before you do that, can I have my memory back?" she asked hopefully.

"Only Primus can grant that wish, you will find out when you return."

"Wait! I have so many questions!" Jaacs yelled as she faded away.

"You will find the answers on your own. Go, Jaacs, make us proud."

XxXxXxXx

Ratchet couldn't believe it. None of the Autobots could, especially Bumblebee.

Jaacs was dead.

The medic worked non-stop to find the source of the problem, but he could find none. Just like that, his best human friend was gone.

Just when he'd gotten her back, she left him all alone.

XxXxXxXx

Jaacs started awake. Sweat plastered her bangs to her forehead, and her hands were cold and clammy.

'Guess that's what happens when you're dead.' she thought, rolling her eyes. She sat up with a crack. 'Ow. That hurt.' she said, stretching. 'How long have I been dead?' she thought with a shudder. Jaacs pulled her hair up in a ponytail, and hopped off of the medical table. Ratchet must have presumed her dead, since no machines were monitoring her condition.

Jaacs quietly slipped open the door, and snuck out.

It was nighttime, and no one noticed as the previously-dead teenager made her way to Optimus Primes office, the door was open, a light coming from an oversized desk lamp sitting on the Autobot leader's desk.

Said leader was sitting on a chair, looking out the enormous window, facing the full moon. She quietly clambered up the desk leg and stood beside him.

Jaacs contemplated the way to make herself known. She obviously couldn't be like, 'Yeah, I know this is beyond-creepy, but, uh, I'm alive now…' **awkward**…

She decided on the gentle approach.

"Optimus," she whispered. Jaacs saw him tense up with recognition of her voice. He slowly turned and looked at Jaacs with weary optics, though they still widened when he saw her alive. "What I'm about to say will probably make no sense at all, but I just met the original Primes, and they told me that…"

"You are one half of the Prophecy of the Sisters, and that you're powers have officially been awakened, and that you will soon meet the other half of it? Yes, they also alerted me." Optimus finished.

"Uh… yeah, actually. They also said that Primus may grant me my memory, but I can't tell if it's…" Jaacs' words were cut short when six beams of blue and white light appeared, and swirled around Jaacs, finally surging into her. She breathed them in deeply, her head spinning.

Jaacs could remember **everything**,

Jaacs wandering her way into the Autobots' makeshift base camp when she was only four, Optimus finding her, and all of them essentially raising her, her real parents frantically searching for her, not wanting to leave her big metal buddies.

Megatron searching for Jaacs, eventually using her as bait to trap the Autobots, and Jaacs willingly giving her memories up to set them free.

Jaacs was brought out of her trance, her eyes widening to full amount. She looked up at Optimus, tears spilling down her cheeks. Optimus held the child, knowing that Primus had granted Jaacs' wish.

"Thank you for finding me, Optimus. That started the best years of my life, now continued once more." Jaacs said quietly. She gave him a peck on the faceplate. Optimus needed to get her to Ratchet, she couldn't stand much more of the emotional overload.

'Though **he'll** probably have an emotional overload.' He thought, smiling.

Optimus quietly left his room, and by the time he reached Ratchet's quarters, Jaacs was fast asleep. He gently pushed open his friend's door, and found Ratchet sitting on his recharge berth, his head in his hands. Optimus knelt down to Ratchet's level, and told him to hold out his hand. Ratchet did so, though without opening his optics. He placed the sleeping child in his hand and said,

"She's going to be fine, Ratchet." and left the room, knowing Jaacs was in the best of hands.

Ratchet didn't know what Prime was talking about, but he understood as soon as he felt her heartbeat, and saw Jaacs sleeping peacefully in the cool of his hand. Lubricants leaked from his optics, and he thanked Primus that she was okay.


	5. The Sister

Once Jaacs' condition had stabilized, and she was let out of the med bay, her life relatively went back to normal. Jaacs worked on her hoverboard; Wheeljack watching closely, observing the structure and mechanics. She eventually finished it; and though Ratchet forbid her to ride it, she did anyway, and she surprisingly didn't get hit by any wrenches.

Ratchet remained unaware of Jaacs being his daughter, and she intended to keep it that way for a while more.

Jaacs began to miss her old friends, but she was happy with the life she was leading, and she didn't think it could get much better.

Until the day the other Sister arrived.

The Sister was scheduled to arrive at noon, courtesy of Bumblebee. This girl did not know hardly anything about the Autobots, or the prophecy she was included in, and Bumblebee (in holoform) was to introduce her to the other Autobots.

Jaacs sat on Optimus' shoulder, anxious to meet the newest arrival, and whether or not they would get along well.

Before Bumblebee pulled up, he explained to her that he and his family were **very **different than what she imagined, but this girl wasn't one to scare easily. He also told her that she and another girl (Jaacs) were to work together to help stop a centuries-old war.

Bee pulled inside and let the girl out, she looked at the Autobots with wide, but unafraid eyes. Jaacs groaned, but smiling.

"Oh, no…" she said, clapping a hand over her eyes, laughing. The girl did not go unnoticing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" her friend said, laughing too.

"I don't understand…" Bumblebee said in his radio clips, finished transforming. "You two know each other?"

"Only for, what is it now, Jaacs?" the girl asked, as Optimus placed Jaacs on the ground.

"Oh, I'd say for, like, **forever**!" she replied, hugging her best friend. She turned toward the procession of Autobots, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my best friend for life, Lily Marks,"

Optimus knelt down to human level, and extended a finger for Lily to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lily. My name is Optimus Prime, and I am the leader of the Autobots."

"It's nice to meet you too, Optimus. But um… I've got one question, why am I here? And you, Jaacs, what are **you** doing here?" Lily was about to continue with her questions, but Jaacs interrupted.

"Uh, Lils, I've been here for a couple of weeks now, and I don't know the answers. My guess is that we won't find out for a while yet." Jaacs added quietly. Lily nodded, understanding. Jaacs turned to Optimus, speaking louder,

"Lily is bunking with me, right?"

(Footnote: As I write this, my cousin is sitting behind me, at 12:40 in the morning, eating a bologna and cheese sandwich, and he has been staring at the same spot on the wall for five minutes. It is comical.) 

"If that is what you wish." Optimus replied.

"Well, Lils, you wanna be my roomie?" Jaacs asked, looking at her friend with puppy-dog eyes.

"Ah! My eyes! Make it stop!" Lily said, shielding her eyes, but laughing. "Do I have a choice?"

"No! Come on, let's put your stuff away." Jaacs said, leading Lily to their room, Bumblebee following behind.

'So alike, yet so different…' he thought to himself. Both girls had the same length hair, though Lily's was a lighter color. Jaacs was taller, yet both had about the same build. Both girls were pale in complexion, and Jaacs had slightly pink cheeks and lips, Lily's a more neutral color.

The biggest difference was eye color; Lily's being chocolate brown, with gold and reddish flecks, Jaacs' dark blue, with sky blue and silver flecks.

'Almost like the day and night sky,' he thought warmly. Bee was beginning to like Jaacs more by the day.

He a young sparkling when younger Jaacs had found the make-shift camp, so he didn't remember much; though the others had told him many times that he and Jaacs were almost the best of friends.

Jaacs secretly considered Bee her best guy-friend, for over the past few weeks, her and Bee had hung out constantly, along with Sam and Mikaela; during the day, all three were schooled by various 'teachers', most commonly Ratchet.

Jaacs had come up with a funny saying for his class.

'Those who take their work seriously will succeed, but those who don't… well, they'll be threatened a wrench to the head by The Hatchet…'

Obviously, Ratchet hadn't been amused, and Jaacs had been assigned extra work, which she took grudgingly, though she finished it quickly.

"Ah, here we are." Jaacs said, pushing open the human sized door. "Bee, you can come in if you want." Bumblebee's holoform appeared in front of her.

Bee's holoform was tall, slightly muscular, with honey-blond hair, and light blue eyes. He was wearing blue-jeans, and a black t-shirt with a bee on it, saying, 'Bee-otch', just like the ornament hanging off of the rearview mirror in his alt-mode. He was about sixteen.

Jaacs rolled her eyes at the shirt.

"Cheeky." she said with a smile. Bee stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned sheepishly, showing off his white teeth. "But cute." His face turned red at that.

'So **this** is what it's like to blush…' he thought, amazed. Jaacs laughed, guessing his reaction.

"Never blushed before, huh, Bee?"

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully.

"Alright, Lils, here's your side. As you can see, not much, bed, dresser, lamp," Jaacs said, ticking off on her fingers. "You'll obviously be doing some decorating." She gestured to her own side, where many pictures, posters, and drawings had been hung.

"Duh. Starting with this," Lily said, placing a framed picture on the dresser. It was of Jaacs and Lily when they were tiny sparklings. Lily put her arm around her best friend. "Aw… weren't we cute?"

"What are you talking about, **were**? We still are!" Jaacs said, feigning disapproval. "This just proves," Jaacs continued, hitting Lily lightly on the arm, "how," _hit_, "**annoying,**" _hit_.

"You still love me!" Lily said, sticking her tongue out. Her stomach growled. Jaacs laughed.

"Alright, alright, let's get you some grub. Can you give us a lift, Bee?" she asked.

"But of course!" he answered in a radio clip from an old British movie, making Lily and Jaacs laugh. The trio walked out, Bee's holoform disappearing. The girls climbed onto Bumblebee's shoulders, one on each side. Jaacs looked ahead, until something poked her in the side of the neck.

"Yipes! What is that?" she said, looking at the culprit. A miniscule red wire was sticking out of Bumblebee's neck. Her eyes widened. "Uh… Bee… is your vocal processors in your neck?" she asked casually.

"Affirmative." Bee answered offhand. Jaacs' excitement grew. She knew how much Bee wanted his voice back.

"Can you head to the med wing? I… uh… wanted to ask Ratchet about my homework…" she said, trying to cover up the real reason.

"Jaacs McHenry, you are a horrible liar. I won't go unless you tell me the truth." Bee said stubbornly.

"Do you want your voice back or not?" Jaacs yelled. Bee immediately took off for the medical bay, knowing Jaacs may have found something. When they finally reached it, they found Ratchet cleaning his medical instruments.

"Yo, Doc Bot! Check this out!" Jaacs called over to him.

"I'm sorry Jaacs; I have no time to help with your homework. I need to get this work done." Ratchet said, not looking up.

"This isn't about my homework! This about a soldier's well-being!" Jaacs' words startled the old medic. He sighed and walked over to her, Lily, and Bumblebee.

"Alright, Jaacs. You have my full attention. What is the problem?"

"**There's** your problem!" she said, pointing at the small wire. Ratchet's optics narrowed, pinpointing it. "Isn't that one of the wires that is needed for vocal processor usage?" Jaacs asked.

"Possibly, but it is so **small**! There is no way I would be able to reach and repair it…"

"We could do it! Our hands are smaller than even your holoform's! You could guide us through it!" Jaacs piped up. Ratchet sighed, he was going to decline, but then he thought about how Bumblebee must be feeling, getting his hopes up about his voice returning. He closed his optics for a few moments.

"Fine, but this may not be the wire that works! Keep that in mind." Ratchet snapped.

Ten minutes later, Bumblebee was laying on one of the medical berths, with Jaacs and Lily ready to get to work, Ratchet watching like a hawk.

"The wire is broken, so we need to find the other end, right Ratchet?" Jaacs speculated. Ratchet confirmed it. After five minutes of looking, neither of them could find the other end.

"I'm so sorry, Bee." Jaacs said sadly.

"There's some things you just can't change." Bee said, thanking Jaacs that she tried. But just then…

"WAIT! I think I found it!" Lily shouted victoriously. She pointed at the spot. "Is that it?" Jaacs could hardly make out the tiny wire at the very back, its end snapped.

"By George, I've think she's got it!" her eyes widened.

"You need to have both ends." Ratchet said encouragingly. Jaacs reached in to get the broken end.

Unfortunately, Cybertronians **were** ticklish. Bumblebee shook uncontrollably, laughter rocking his body.

"Bee, stop moving! I can't reach it!" Jaacs said, laughing. Ratchet quickly held down Bumblebee's shoulders, not wanting Jaacs to cut herself on anything. A mumbled, 'Got it!' reached his audio receptors. "What do I do now?"

Lily handed her the piece of electricians' tape that Ratchet had instructed, and Jaacs carefully wrapped it around the two broken pieces, joining them together; avoiding the sparks that occurred with the connection. She heard the buzz of newly free-flowing energy, and what sounded like radio tuning. She let the wire fall into its place, and stood up. Jaacs walked into a position where she could see Bumblebee's face.

"Bee? Did it work?" she asked quietly. Bee coughed, (which she thought was oddly funny) and tried to speak.

It didn't happen. Bee looked like he just ran over a cat. Jaacs put her hands over her mouth, and ran over to him and gave him as good as a hug as she could,

"Bee, I'm so, so, sorry," but she looked up when Ratchet cleared his throat. He gestured to a small switch in the inside of Bee's neck. Jaacs' face turned beet red. "Oops…" Lily, meanwhile, laughed her head off. "This'll tickle," she said as she reached in to flip it. Bee shuddered from head to foot in delight. "I hope that worked." Jaacs said after she turned the switch on.

"So do I…" they heard a slightly unfamiliar voice say. Bumblebee's optics opened wide. "Wait, did I just speak? YES! Yes, it worked! WOOHOO!" Bee jumped up and pumped his fist. He picked up the two girls and hugged them to his chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he yelled. The girls and Ratchet listened to Bee laugh gleefully, it was a very sweet sound, and it warmed the hearts/spark of human and mech alike.

"Uh, Bee? We're really glad you have your voice back," Lily said.

"But we still need air!" Jaacs gasped. Bumblebee immediately released his grip.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he said, concern in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, Bee, we're fine." They looked up at him, smiling. They were glad to see their friend so happy. "Come on, Bee; let's go tell everyone the good news. See ya, Ratchet! Thanks for all the help!" they called after him. Ratchet just went back to his work with a small smile.

Bee ran out to the main room, where Optimus sat, looking over a data pad. He looked up, and smiled warmly at the three friends. Then he noticed how much they were all smiling at each other. He put down the pad and stood,

"What is going on, Bumblebee?" he asked, putting a hand on his scout's shoulder.

"Optimus Prime, it's been too long since we had a real conversation." Bee said, smiling even wider. Optimus' grin widened also.

"Ratchet repaired your vocal processors, I hear."

Bee was about to explain who did, but Jaacs piped up before he could.

"Yeah, he finally found a broken wire,"

"And we're really glad he did." Lily chimed in. Bumblebee was confused, but he shrugged and went along with it. Optimus nodded his head,

"These two will plan some sort of celebration, I'm sure. Now run along, have some fun." he smiled.

"Thanks, Optimus." Bee said to him, before he and the girls took off.

Meanwhile, Ratchet had been listening to the conversation, and he was very confused.

'Why did they give the credit to me? It was Jaacs and Lily who did the work…'

He shrugged it off,

'I'll never understand humans…'


	6. The Celebration

Bumblebee's congratulations party would be held at the outdoor pool the soldiers used to train in, but mostly was unused now (the beach was too mucky). Everyone would come in their holoforms, (except the humans, obviously), there would be a bonfire, and anyone who wanted to come was invited. Bee insisted that it shouldn't be all about him, and the girls didn't go overboard, on his request.

Before said girls left for the party, Lily had watched her friend stare into space for five minutes, and she was getting impatient. Jaacs had already told her about her and Ratchet's 'relations', and now she wanted in on her best friend's latest dilemma.

"Yo, earth to Jaacs!" Lily yelled. Jaacs snapped out of her trance. "Girl, what's going on? You look like you're hypnotized." Jaacs' face turned bright pink.

Realization hit Lily like a wrecking ball.

"You really like him, don't you?" Jaacs didn't need Lily to say his name for her to know whom she was referring.

"Yeah, I think I do." She replied quietly.

"Do you think you two are… you know… sparkmates?" Jaacs' head snapped up.

"I don't know how that would even be possible, but some days it seems that way." She said as she pulled a pair of shorts and a tee over her swimsuit. "I'm just afraid of what he would do if he found out." She whispered.

"Well, I'm not him, so I don't know what he would do. But, I do know something."

"What's that?"

"That you've got good taste, girl!" Lily's words made Jaacs feel better, and she felt even better when she gave Jaacs a hug. "It'll all work out, Jaacs. I know it will." The two friends linked arms and headed out to the party.

XxXxXxXx

"Come **on**, Jaacs! Come and swim with the rest of us!" Lily whined.

Jaacs had been sitting on the sidelines in a lounge chair, drawing in her beloved sketchpad. She was almost done drawing the scenic beach scene before her.

"In ten minutes," she mumbled.

"No way, Jaacs, you said that five times already! Look, you're hurting Bee's feelings!" Jaacs looked up at Bumblebee, who pretended to be weeping.

"I'll be heartbroken if you don't!" he yelled up to her, floating on his back.

"Please?" both Bee and Lily looked at her with puppy dog eyes that would break through even Ironhide's wall of defense.

"Ugh! You two are killing me here! Fine." Jaacs grumbled. She closed her sketchpad, stood up, and started to pull off the gym shorts she had over-top her swimsuit. Many of the soldiers present wolf-whistled, turning Jaacs' face bright red. Bee snickered, then earning a splash to the face from Lily. The two started an all out splash fight, and Jaacs quickly sat down again.

"Maybe I can wait for a bit…" grimacing at the two, not wanting to get into it. Sam got stuck in the crossfire, spluttering. Jaacs bit into a carrot stick, trying to keep her hunger at bay; but her sunlight was quickly blocked. Ratchet and Ironhide loomed over her, Ratchet's light brown bangs plastered to his forehead from the moisture, Ironhide's black hair glistening in the sun. Both were grinning mischievously.

"What's up, Doc?" she asked, looking up at the two. Lily laughed her head off. Jaacs looked at her, confused, then realization dawned. "Shut it!" she yelled, lobbing the carrot at her. Lily leaped out of the water and caught it.

"Thanks, Bugsy!" she yelled back, biting into it.

"Moocher," Jaacs mumbled under her breath. She heard Lily yell, 'Hey!' but Jaacs' laughter was interrupted by two sets of hands grabbing her ankles and under her arms, picking her up and hauling her over to the pool. Jaacs squirmed uncontrollably.

"NO! Don't you two even **think** about it! No! Don't!" Jaacs squealed. Everyone started laughing, even Optimus. Ironhide and Ratchet started swinging her back and forth over the water.

"One…" Ironhide said menacingly.

"Two…" Ratchet continued, a smile lighting up his face.

"THREE!" they both yelled, sending Jaacs into the deep end. She screamed as she hit the surface. A massive splash engulfed anyone near.

But to everyone else, Jaacs never resurfaced.

In reality, Jaacs was at the bottom of the pool, swimming towards the side where Ironhide and Ratchet knelt, looking for the missing girl. Jaacs swiftly zipped up the edge, and emerged right in front of them; scaring them half to death. Before they could do anything, she and Lily both grabbed their wrists, yanking them into the water.

You could almost see the steam coming out of Ironhide's ears.

"You're going to pay for that, you little fraggers!" he yelled after the quickly retreating forms of Lily and Jaacs.

'How do they move so quickly?' Bee thought to himself. He watched as the girls out-swam Ironhide to the edge, and hoisted themselves over the side, running away from him. Ratchet swam beside him,

"Do you think they'll be ok?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh, sure. They wouldn't let 'Hide get to them in the first place." Bee replied with a grin on his face.

Lily and Jaacs quickly split off, making Ironhide choose which one he wanted more. He didn't want to get off to a bad start with the newbie, so he went after Jaacs instead.

But Jaacs was fast. She quickly dodged between trees, chairs, and other people, nearly sending Epps into the water.

Ironhide realized he wouldn't be able to catch her very easily, so he looked for some sort of ammo.

'Bingo!' he thought, picking up a water balloon.

"Come on, kid! You afraid?" he called to her, hiding his weapon behind his back. She stopped and turned around. The others scattered, not wanting to get in the way.

"What are **you** gonna do, Ironaft? Push me in again? That didn't work out so well the first time!" she mocked. Ironhide whipped out the balloon from behind his back, and hurled it at Jaacs, aiming it right at her face. She yelped, and put her hands in front of her eyes, expecting the sting of the balloon on her palm.

It never came.

Everyone watched in wonder as the water balloon stopped right in front of Jaacs' hands, and bounced to the ground.

Jaacs stopped it from hitting her.

XxXxXxXx

"Would someone care to explain how the **slag** I just did that?" Jaacs shouted desperately. She was horrified to watch as the balloon had just stopped in front her eyes; it looked like something out of a cartoon.

Jaacs and Lily suddenly felt a burning sensation in their hands; it seemed like a tiny cast-iron skillet was taken off the stove, and they were forced to hold it.

"OW! My hands!" they both screamed. Lily fell onto her knees, and Jaacs was losing her balance. She felt a firm set of hands lower her to the ground. Ratchet ran to the nearest one, Lily. He inspected her hands, and watched as two symbols were imprinted onto her hands; both written in Cybertronian.

On Lily's right hand, the symbol of Fire, the left, of Earth.

And Optimus, who had come to Jaacs' aid, watched as symbols were also imprinted on her own hands, both symbols in Cybertronian.

On Jaacs' right hand, the symbol of Water, the left, of Air.

Optimus quickly picked Jaacs up, bridal style, and carried her over next to Lily and Ratchet, who also observed Jaacs' hands. Ratchet nodded at his superior, who stood and said to his team,

"Autobots, we have found our Benders."

XxXxXxXx

"I'm sorry, Optimus, but **what** did you just call us?" Lily, asked, wide eyed and scowling from the pain.

Optimus sighed and looked at the two young humans that could be the hope and end of this war. He hated to bring them into it, but he knew there was no backing out now.

"The Prophecy of the Sisters, what was once thought as a myth, turned out to be reality when I saw that you two fit the description.

'In many vorns the day will arise, when living on Cybertron would not be wise; but do not fear, for two heroines will come, and though humanly fragile, they come with Powers beyond words; one of Fire and Earth, the other of Water and Air, and they will stop these times of great trial.'"

Optimus recited solemnly. There was no sound out of any Autobot or human. "I have no doubts now that you both are the humans that the Prophecy describes."

"But what are we supposed to do? We don't know how to control these Powers! How are two meek humans supposed to stop this war?" Jaacs' question rang through the ears and audio receptors of all.

"The Prophecy implies that you will learn them on your own, since you did not know previously of their existence." Ratchet broke the silence.

"But what happens if we **don't** learn enough in time? What if I accidently hurt any of you or Lily! I don't want to make the fatal mistake!" Jaacs yelled, startling all of them. Bumblebee slowly made his way towards his friend.

"You won't, Jaacs, we all trust you…" he said soothingly.

"But you shouldn't! For all you and I know, I could really be the death of you all! I'd rather die right here and now than hurt any of you! None of you should trust me!" she yelled, tears pooling in her eyes. The water in the pool began to ripple with the surge of Power. Jaacs watched, horrified. "See? I can't control any of it! What if something like that happens and I hurt one of you! I don't want this!" she sank to her knees and cried. Everyone watched in sorrow as silent sobs racked Jaacs' shoulders, the pool water making waves.

Bee silently knelt down, and pulled Jaacs' hands away from her face, revealing her tear-stained cheeks, which turned pink from the saltwater. He pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned hesitantly. Bee whispered in her ear,

"I don't want to see one of my best friends be drowned in her own tears."

He said just the right thing. Jaacs smiled, and wiping the tears from her eyes, hiccupped and said to him,

"You sure know how to make a girl feel better, Bee."

Bee smiled warmly at his friend. Jaacs smiled back at him.

Lily seemed about to gag, figuratively.

Jaacs looked up at her friend, and she noticed that Bee was still holding her hands. They quickly pulled away, both turning pink; butterflies in their stomachs.

"Hey, Jaacs, you remember what day it is?" Lily asked, wiggling her eyebrows. She tried to distract them from the embarrassing moment. Jaacs thought for a moment, and gasped.

It was July 22; her 15th birthday.


	7. The Surprise

**Jaacs: Hello Readers! **

**Lily: HI!**

**Jaacs: Uh… did you put sugar on your Froot Loops again, Lils?**

**Ratchet: That sounds disgusting!**

**Lily: No it isn't!**

**Ironhide: Before there's a situation, Jaacs McHenry doesn't own Transformers, she only owns herself and Lily.**

**Jaacs: On with the story!**

**XxXxXxXx**

Jaacs rushed over and covered Lily's mouth before she could say anything. Jaacs didn't hate birthdays; just hers.

"Lily Marks, if you **dare **say **anything **I'm going to personally see you to your grave!" she said, staring daggers. The pool water started to bubble.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked, confused. Ratchet looked worried; Ironhide amused.

"Optimus, don't worry about us, it's nothing," Jaacs said, struggling to keep her hold. "Quit licking my hand, you sicko!" she whined. Jaacs yelped when Lily bit her hand, but held her ground. "Biting isn't going to get you anywhere, sweetheart." Jaacs said sweetly. She adjusted her grip so she was positioned behind Lily.

"Iff Jaacs' irthffay!" Lily tried to say; but Jaacs' grip stayed firm.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Jaacs." Bee said, a grin playing on his lips. Jaacs' eyes widened.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Jaacs yelled, trying to get over to him; but Bee kept moving just before she could reach him. "Bee, please, don't tell!" she pleaded.

"Why? They **deserve** to know!" he laughed. Bee really didn't understand why Jaacs didn't want the others to know, if they didn't already. "It's just one day out of the whole year, Jaacs, you should enjoy it!"

"No, Bee! Please! Don't!" Jaacs yelled desperately. "I don't want to be the center of attention!"

"Ah, so **that's **it. You don't want me to tell everyone it's your birthday because your **modest**… very interesting." Bumblebee said smugly.

"Bee!" Jaacs whined; she let go of Lily and started to run away, but Lily's Powers were useful.

The earth shot up around Jaacs' ankles, halting her in her tracks.

"Hmm… **very **useful." Lily said menacingly. Everyone 'ah'-ed in understanding. Jaacs moaned and sat down, defeated. "Calm down, Jaacs. It's not like I got you a present or something." Lily laughed.

"Really?" Jaacs looked up hopefully.

"Of course not! What kind of friend do you take me for?" Lily shouted, insulted, but smiling. Laughter ensued.

"We all knew anyway, Jaacs." Optimus said to her; smiling.

"I should've guessed." Jaacs grumbled, trying to yank her ankles out. "Hey, Lils, can you let me go? I won't run away."

Lily released the earth holding Jaacs in place, sending up clouds of dust. Jaacs' eyes watered, and she breathed deeply.

"Ah-ach-CHOO!" Jaacs sneezed, her Powers overloading. Jaacs sailed at least 20 feet into the air, landing roughly. She sniffed loudly. "Ow…"

"You said you wouldn't run away!" Lily scolded.

"I didn't run away, I… sneezed away…" Jaacs retorted, making a face. "Is that going to happen every time I sneeze?" she asked, turning to Optimus.

"Quite possibly," he said, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, "but I'm sure once your Powers are under control, it won't happen."

"Good, cause' that one hurt…" Jaacs mumbled, rubbing her nose.

"Wimp," Ironhide said under his breath.

"HEY! Do **not** get me started about what I've been through, Ironhide!" Jaacs whispered. He backed down immediately.

'Even Ironhide is no match…' Optimus thought in wonder.

"Alright, alright! Let's all just calm down!" Lily shouted, "There's a birthday to celebrate!"

"Oh no, there's not!" Jaacs whispered, jumping into the water. She quickly sank to the bottom, and sat cross-legged. Jaacs held her hand up to her mouth, and air entered her lungs, allowing Jaacs to stay under for a long time.

Meanwhile, the others were getting worried.

"How is she staying under for that long?" Ratchet said, panicking.

"She's probably cheating, and giving herself air." Lily said, laughing.

"Someone should go get her…" Bumblebee said thoughtfully. Ironhide jumped into action, diving into the water, and headed towards the small form of Jaacs. Jaacs wasn't quite ready to leave just yet, though.

It turned into a wild goose chase, and since the holoforms didn't need to breathe, though they could, Ironhide was able to stay on Jaacs' trail, and he swam fast. Ironhide eventually caught one of Jaacs' ankles, and he pulled her to the surface victoriously.

Jaacs harrumphed indignantly.

"Quit running away, would you? We all try to do something nice and we have to drag you kicking and screaming! What is with you femmes?" Ironhide asked; pulling Jaacs out of the water. Arcee and Chromia humphed. They had recently come back from a long mission, and had been delighted to not be the only femmes on the base.

"Bad experience." Jaacs mumbled. She suddenly felt ticklish. "Ratchet! I'm fine! You don't need to scan me!" she said, uncontrollably laughing. Ratchet did his best to ignore the Cybertronian inside of Jaacs; but nothing seemed out of place.

"How did you stay under for that long?" he demanded. Jaacs replied with emitting air out of her hands, drying herself off. Ratchet moaned and sat down; 'This femme is going to give me a spark attack…'

Bee stood behind Jaacs, making sure she wouldn't run away this time. Lily reached into the tote bag she had with her and pulled out a small box wrapped in blue paper. Lily held it out to Jaacs.

"Come on, Jaacs, take it!" Bumblebee coaxed her forward. Jaacs took the box in her hands, and hesitantly pulled the silver ribbon off. "It's not going to bite you!"

"That's what you think." Jaacs said softly. She peeled the tape off of one end, and slid the box out of the wrapping. Jaacs looked at it suspiciously. "This seems very low-key for you, Lily. Thank you." She said, earning some laughs. Jaacs gently lifted the lid off the box, and what she saw made her eyes widen.

Inside the box was a small necklace, the locket on the end shaped to be the Autobot symbol.

"Go on, open it," Lily said softly. What happened next was even more amazing.

When Jaacs opened the locket, a picture was projected upwards, in front of her face. It was a picture taken a couple of weeks ago; all the Autobots and humans that Jaacs knew had clumped together to take it. Everyone was so happy.

'What happens when I'm off at college and I can't see you guys for forever! I need memories, people!' she had shouted, trying to herd everyone together. She had needed to set her camera tri-pod on one of the medical tables to get it to the right height. The Autobots had needed to hold up all the humans so they could be seen, but it was fun.

"I know you didn't want a whole up-scale thing, so I tried to do something little, but I know you still hate me for doing it – oof!" Lily's words were cut off by Jaacs' tight hug.

"Oh I'm so sorry I put up such a fight it's just you know how much I don't like my birthday and –!"

"Alright! Apology accepted." Lily smiled. "We all chipped in to design it." She explained, clipping the necklace around Jaacs' neck. "It's water-proof, fire-proof, it's practically indestructible."

Jaacs made her way around the circle, hugging each Autobot, thanking them for the thoughtful gift. Everyone seemed to sigh in happiness; Jaacs' hugs seemed magical. Everyone hugged back, even Optimus did.

That is, except Ironhide.

"No way am I getting into this mushy stuff!" he said, backing away from Jaacs' open arms.

"Who's running away now?" Jaacs taunted. Sam snorted.

"Come on, 'Hide, it's just a hug!" Mikaela said teasingly. "She won't kill you!"

"That's what you think! I'm not risking turning into a softy!"

"Fine. If you don't want a hug, I won't give you one." Jaacs said loftily.

"Your loss." Bee said, grinning. The others agreed. They were all still warm from their hugs.

Ironhide sighed in relief, but then he noticed how happy the others looked.

'Could a single femme's affection be so pleasant?' he asked himself. Ironhide saw the warm look on the ever-grumpy Ratchet and answered himself. 'Yes…'

XxXxXxXx

Jaacs had sat down and was drawing again, and everyone else had gone back to what they were doing. After a couple of minutes, Ironhide approached Jaacs slowly.

"Jaacs…"

"Mhm?" she said, not looking up.

"I'm sorry about before, it's just that I didn't want one then…"

"It's fine, Ironhide." Jaacs cut in, blowing away eraser shavings.

"If you really want to, you can give me one…" Ironhide coaxed. Jaacs sighed and put down her sketchpad.

"Oh no, don't you try that. You said you didn't want one, you're not getting one." Jaacs said mischievously. "Don't try and get **me **to give **you **one. I know that **you **want one; but until you get over this stubbornness, and tell me that you **want** me to give you a hug, I won't give you one. Though Primus knows how much good it would do you." She added under her breath.

Ironhide fumed.

Jaacs slicked her hair into a high ponytail, and diving in the pool headfirst, started a splash fight with Bee, Lily, and the Twins.

"Looks you got yourself into quite a predicament, old friend." Optimus said, coming over to Ironhide, watching the younglings playing.

Ironhide harrumphed,

"Not my fault the femme is stubborn." he grumbled.

"It's **you **that's stubborn, 'Hide. She wanted to do something nice in return, and you pushed her away. It **is **your fault." Ratchet chimed in. He too was reminiscing, and still he was warm from his own hug from Jaacs. Her hugs seemed very familiar to him in some way.

"Ugh. What am **I **supposed to do? I'm not going to give into her ploy!" Ironhide said moodily.

"I find no other solution. Why do you want a hug so badly, anyway? Are you jealous?" Ratchet drawled out the last word, irking Ironhide.

"That's no question, Ratchet. He is jealous, jealous of a 15 year olds affection. How childish." Chromia smirked. Her mate was very confusing; but she knew that she had no competition.

"Oh, that is it! Hey, Jaacs! Come 'ere!" he yelled, not realizing what he was really doing. Jaacs got herself out of the water, and dried herself off.

"What is it, 'Hide?" she asked sweetly, knowing what was coming.

"I need a hug, my 'friends' are hurting my feelings." He said, groaning when he understood what he just said. 'How stupid am I?'

"So **you **want **me** to give you a hug, correct?" Jaacs said, feigning confusion. Ironhide groaned inwardly, and forced the words out of his mouth.

"Yes, Jaacs, I **want** a hug –oof!" Ironhide said, slightly getting the breath knocked out of him with Jaacs' hug. A warm, almost fuzzy feeling spread through him, unconsciously causing him to hug back. It wasn't an intimate hug, but a friendly one all the same.

"Aw… how sweet!" the others chorused.

"Shut up…" Ironhide mumbled. It was Jaacs that pulled away first.

"Alright, big guy, that's enough. Too much and it's bad for your health. It can cause carelessness, overconfidence, and possibly depression once the feeling wears off." Jaacs said, earning laughs from the others. "It's an old family secret."

"Now, where were we?" Lily said. Jaacs responded by tackling Lily into the pool, where they started racing each other across the length of it, trying different strokes.

"Not fair! I don't even know half the strokes you do!" Jaacs whined, sitting on the edge of the pool. Lily was so much faster.

"Yeah, but you're the water bender! Do something about it!"

"Fine! I will." Jaacs stood on the railing, and concentrated as hard as she could. She held out her hands, palms facing downward. Then, still concentrating, she took a ginger step onto the water, but it held her weight. Jaacs took one step, then another, until she reached the center of the water.

She let her concentration slip just the tiniest bit, and Jaacs plummeted into the depths below. She resurfaced, sputtering.

"Whoa! That felt amazing!" Jaacs exclaimed, eyes wide. "But shouldn't have that been harder to do?" she asked, turning to the wide eyed Autobots.

"Um… I'm not sure…" Optimus said, blinking.

"That wasn't hard?" Bee said, amazed.

"Not really, I just sort of willed the water to hold me up, and it did."

"Then why'd you fall?" Ironhide asked.

"My concentration slipped, I got distracted." Jaacs explained.

"By what?" Bee asked.

"Uh… I don't remember…" Jaacs lied. She had gotten distracted by the distant look on Ratchet's face. 'Is he starting to figure it out?' she panicked. The Autobots weren't stupid, it probably wouldn't be hard to figure that Jaacs had a Cybertronian living inside her, if they hadn't already.

Optimus gave her a stern look that said, 'We'll be talking later.' Jaacs nodded in return.

"It's getting dark out…" Bee observed. Jaacs got an idea.

"Hey, Lils? Do you think you could try and light those tiki torches?" she called out to her.

"I can hardly see them!" Lily returned. "Much less the side of the pool!" Jaacs willed the water to push Lily over to her, and out of the water. Lily shook her head when she got there. "Thanks, Bugsy." Lily said, earning a flick to the head.

"Don't call me that. Can you summon some fire?"

"I'll try…" Lily said, sticking her tongue out in concentration. She snapped her fingers, and a small flame appeared on the tip of her thumb.

"Nice!" Jaacs exclaimed as Lily blew softly on the flame, expanding it. The fire didn't burn her fingers.

In turn, Lily held up her flame to the torches, the fire jumping to the wick. They all burned brightly.

"Quite the sight." Jaacs admired Lily's work, squeezing her friend's shoulders.

"You know what'd make this day even betta'?" Skids asked, elbowing his brother.

"Oh, yeah, that'd work…" Mudflap continued.

"What's that?" Jaacs asked suspiciously.

"_**PIGPILE ON THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!" **_they both shouted.

"NO! No way! Get away!" Jaacs yelled, laughing. She started to run away, but Bee grabbed her wrist before she could get away. "Cheater!" Jaacs yelped, trying to yank out of Bee's grasp. "Whoa!" she shouted as she went down, with the Twins, Lily, Bee, Sam, Mikaela, Arcee, Chromia, and even Ratchet and Ironhide laying on top of Jaacs. Optimus didn't join in, though.

"Well, if this isn't a Kodak moment, I don't know what is!" Will laughed as he snapped a picture.

"Okay, now you all have proof to laugh at me for the rest of my existence. NOW GET OFF!" Jaacs bellowed. One by one, each of the pile climbed off of the now-squished Jaacs.

"Whoa, girl! I knew you had lungs, but that was loud!" Lily said to her.

"I **am** a choir girl." Jaacs said proudly. The others looked at her, perplexed.

"Choir?" Bee said.

"Oh… you guys don't know what a choir is…" Jaacs trailed off.

"Well, you've all got computers for brains! Use 'em!" Lily said to them. The others' eyes grew out of focus, keeping attention on the definition.

"You mean it's a whole class just to sing? It doesn't sound very productive." Ratchet said grumpily.

"It wasn't **just **singing, 'Ratch, the teacher would teach us about reading musical notes, and vocal health and such things." Jaacs explained. Ratchet seemed satisfied. Jaacs knew that the vocal health thing would get him.

"And then every couple of months, the school would put on performances, where people would just come and watch the choir sing their songs." Jaacs continued.

"Jaacs was like, in every choir possible." Lily said, irked.

"So? Are you **still **upset about that?" Jaacs asked, exasperated.

"Traitor." Lily mumbled.

"She's in band." Jaacs started to explain,

"And you used to be, too! But then you defected to the enemy!" Lily said irritably.

"You keep forgetting, I was already part of 'the enemy'! I was in band **and **choir; you band-geek!"

The Autobots left them to bicker.

"They're almost as bad as the Twins…" Ironhide said, in awe.

"That's not possible." Chromia objected.

"The way those two interact is fascinating, isn't it?" Ratchet gestured to Jaacs and Lily, who were still arguing.

"Yes, it is." Optimus agreed.

"Jaacs reminds me of someone, though not from when she was a sparkling… I can't wrap my processor around that or how she is Cybertronian." Ratchet confessed. "I'm concerned of what will happen to the child."

"Do not fret, old friend; she is in the best of care, and she will not be harmed here." Optimus comforted Ratchet the best he could, though, he too was troubled of the child's fate. He needed to talk to her.

"Jaacs?" he called to her as he approached. The two girls stopped bickering, and Lily went to annoy Bumblebee. "We need to talk."

Jaacs sighed, and Optimus led her over to a secluded spot on the beach. She sat down cross-legged, and Optimus followed suit.

"I know you withheld the truth earlier, and something is on your mind. Care to explain?" he asked calmly.

"No, but I will anyway, since I doubt I have much of an option…"

Jaacs launched into an explanation of how she realized that Ratchet's sparkling lived within her, that the Primes confirmed that this information is true; Optimus listened intently, and quietly.

"I'm scared, Optimus; what if Ratchet hates me for keeping him from his sparkling? I don't want to be rejected by him…" Jaacs sniffled, wiping away tears.

"Jaacs, I'm sure once he understands that you did this to save the sparkling, Ratchet will accept you as his own. He would never do something as harsh as rejection to you. He loves you, you do know that. We all do." Optimus said softly.

"Thank you, Optimus. I would like some time to myself, if that's alright." Jaacs asked wisely.

'She sounds so grown up,' Optimus realized sadly. So much placed on Jaacs' young shoulders has matured her before her time. He walked away from the young femme, leaving her to stare at the calm ocean waves, her face turned stony, void of all traces of previous emotion.

As the weary Autobot leader returned to the group, many of them stood, worried.

"Is she alright?" Ratchet demanded.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"What can we do to help?" Bee asked softly.

"Jaacs needs some time to herself. At some point, one of you can go and see if she needs anything." Optimus said to all of them.

"You need to go and recharge! You could collapse at any moment!" Ratchet commanded, when he noticed how tired the Prime looked.

"I was about to go do that, Ratchet." Optimus said, bidding everyone goodnight, leaving for his office. Most of the soldiers had left by then, and some of the other Autobots soon left afterwards.

Jaacs still hadn't moved.

Lily had seen Jaacs like this, and she knew nothing she could say would help, so she soon went inside also, but not before advising Jaacs to go and get some sleep. Lily gathered up Jaacs' things, and set them on her bed, before taking a shower and going to bed.

Jaacs was left alone. A lone jet flew far above her, but what she didn't know was that that jet had comm. linked to his master,

**Master, I have located the femme.**

And that his master replied,

**Begin the retrieval process.**

And the seeker replied,

**Yes, Lord Megatron.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Lily: Dun, dun, dun.**

**Jaacs: Was that really necessary?**

**Lily: Nope!**

**Ratchet: Then why did you do it?**

**Lily: Because it's fun!**

**Ironhide: I didn't find it amusing.**

**Jaacs: Aw, come on, Ironaft! Have some fun! precedes to run away when Ironhide chases after her**

**Lily: Hmm, not what she had in mind, but anyways…**

**Jaacs: yells as she runs by SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	8. The Torture

**Jaacs: Hello world!**

**Lily: Wow, she's actually alive…**

**Jaacs: Sorry for the very late update! Vacations to Chicago and Wisconsin don't help the writing. Obviously, updates are probably going to come a lot slower because *gasp* SCHOOL'S STARTING AGAIN!**

**Anyways, I'm probably going to be making a couple of updates before school starts, but don't get your hopes up too much!**

**Bumblebee: And now, faithful (and few) readers, Jaacs has a request for you all.**

**Jaacs: Indeed, my yellow friend. *takes a deep breath* PLEASE REVIEW! I can't improve my writing if no one tells me about my goof ups!**

**Lily: So after you read this charming chapter, go hit that handsome blue button at the bottom of the screen, and tell us what you think!**

**Jaacs: BTW, I don't own Transformers in any way whatsoever. I only own my OC's Lily and myself.**

**Lily: See you later!**

**XxXxXxXx**

Starscream laughed to himself. One puny femme. This was going to be easy pickings. He quickly doubled back and rapidly descended towards the blip on his radar screen. Starscream transformed mid-flight, and landed heavily next to the girl, sending her flying in a storm of sand.

Jaacs had heard about this certain Decepti-creep, Starscream, she remembered.

"Hello, puny femme; you're going to come with me, and come to my master, Lord Megatron." Starscream laughed menacingly, advancing on the fallen human.

"In your dreams, you metal Dorito!" Jaacs snarled.

"Such courage! But courage will get you nowhere, squishy. Come with me, or die!"

"Fine. Kill me! I'd rather die than go with you!" Jaacs yelled.

Her plan worked; Starscream was angry enough to shoot at her. Jaacs controlled the air around her, sending the missile back at Starscream's face, damaging his optics.

"AAH! My optics! What treachery is this?" Starscream wailed. Jaacs sent a barrage of ice-shards at Starscream's ankles, 'The weakest spot of any Decepticon,' Ratchet had told her. Starscream fell with a thud, his feet flying off of him, but he knocked Jaacs into a tree with the impact. "You will pay for this, Bender!"

"Oof!" Jaacs got the breath knocked out of her, and cuts on her arms and legs. She quickly tried to get up, and sent a shot of air into Starscream's spark cavity, knocking it out of his body; instantly offlining him.

Jaacs did a little happy dance. She had done it! She had fought against a Decepticon and won! She pumped her fists. Jaacs examined herself, and groaned. She had earned herself a deep cut to the calf, and she was losing a lot of blood. Jaacs quickly got back into the base, where she headed to the med bay, looking up at Ratchet.

"Hey, 'Ratch? One question. Where do I put the giant metal Dorito?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about…" Ratchet gasped when he saw Jaacs' injuries. "What in Primus happened to you?" he yelled, scooping Jaacs up and setting her on one of the medical tables.

"Starscream… the fraggin'… idiot. He's… outside…" Jaacs gasped, collapsing from exhaustion and loss of blood.

**XxXxXxXx**

"I'm going to **kill** Starscream!" Ironhide yelled when he found out what happened. He was about to storm off when Bee ruefully laughed from where his holoform sat next to the still unconscious Jaacs.

"She already did it for you."

"She… what?" Ironhide's optics widened. "She went up against a Decepticon, and **killed** him?" he asked. "**WHAT?**"

Ironhide left, grumbling about beginner's luck.

Jaacs had been unconscious for almost four days, much to the Autobots dismay. Ratchet had kept her under for the first two, so he could fully treat her injuries, but Jaacs had supposed to have woken up yesterday, and she had yet to do so.

Jaacs was never left alone, though. In addition to most of the Autobots during the day, Bee and Lily had switched off every night.

Lily was appalled. She kept yelling at herself for leaving Jaacs alone with (almost) no protection. The other Autobots also blamed themselves for Jaacs' injuries, though Lily didn't.

"I still blame myself;" Lily chastened herself as she sat next to Jaacs, alongside Bumblebee.

"Ngh… don't do that, Lils…" human and Autobot alike heard a small voice say.

"JAACS!" Bee and Lily yelled in delight.

"Ow… ears… ears…" Jaacs moaned. Bee's holoform disappeared, and his bi-pedal mode jumped up.

"Ratchet! Ratchet!" Bee shouted, shaking the previously recharging bot awake.

"Huh… what!" Ratchet yelped, jumping up. "What's going on?" he asked, his optics searching the room.

"Hey, 'Ratch…" his optics locked on the conscious Jaacs, who was trying to sit up. Ratchet's holoform appeared beside her, gently pushing her down.

"No sitting up." He said, gearing up for one of his infamous chastenings. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING UP AGAINST A DECEPTICON BY YOURSELF? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Ratchet bellowed. Jaacs looked up at him calmly.

"But I wasn't killed. **Starscream** was the one that was killed." She said softly. Ratchet was about to retort, but his breath left with an audible 'whoosh'.

"This isn't the end of this discussion, young lady." He said ominously.

"I can tell." She replied coolly.

"No more moving for you. **You **are going to be in a wheelchair for a while." Ratchet said, turning away for the anti-biotics; when he heard a frustrated shriek.

"WHAT! Oh, no; I am **not** going to be stuck in the wheeled wonder for **any **time at all! Nope." She said stubbornly. Ratchet sighed and unwrapped Jaacs bandages. He pointed at the red, swollen, infected cut.

"Do you see this? **This **is why you have been rendered immobile." He said irritably. "You either have a wheelchair, or you stay in my medical bay. Take your pick."

"Fine." Jaacs said, crossing her arms with an impish grin. Ratchet went to get the wheelchair when Jaacs' words reached his audio receptors.

"What are you getting that thing out for? I'm not going anywhere."

**XxXxXxXx**

**Lily: Dun, dun, dun,**

**Jaacs: Now this time, that really was necessary.**

**Ratchet: Oh, Primus, I'm going to offline from this torture.**

**Jaacs: Sorry, Doc bot, but it's what I have to do.**

**Ironhide: Now **_**this**_** I find highly amusing.**

**Clang**

**Ironhide: *rubs helm* what the slag was that for?**

**Ratchet: Don't encourage her!**

**Jaacs: QUIET! Now, please, please, **_**please**_** press that nice blue button down there, all you readers. It gives me the confidence and reassurance that I'm not completely alone!**

**Lily: You sound like Simmons.**

**Jaacs: Stuff it, Moocher.**

**Everyone: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. The Decision

**Jaacs: I see you're still online, Ratchet.**

**Ratchet: Only barely. I never thought that you could cause so much disruption.**

**Jaacs: At least I let you peacefully recharge.**

**Ratchet: I believe the humans say, touché.**

**Jaacs: I do not own Transformers at all. I only own Jaacs, Lily, and another that you will soon meet. *laughs evilly***

**Ratchet: Oh, for Primus' sake.**

**Jaacs: *grins happily* See you at the end of the chapter!**

**XxXxXxXx**

Over the next two weeks, it became Jaacs' mission to make her time in the med bay as miserable as possible for Ratchet. She knew it was cruel, but she was having more fun than if she was in the wheeled wonder.

At first, Bumblebee and Lily had argued against her actions, but then they saw how amusing it was for Ratchet to get so upset, with no way to do anything about it; they didn't complain. They never joined in on her antics, but they watched until Ratchet shooed them away. Ironhide cracked up every time he walked past, and even Optimus grinned when he checked in on them.

By the time Jaacs' leg was healed, Ratchet's processor was fried. He never knew that a youngling could cause so much trouble and mayhem, aside from the Twins. It almost reminded him of…

'No! I will not think about that… slag… I'm thinking about her.' Ratchet cursed himself.

He was thinking of his sparkmate, Shalila; meaning 'Beautiful eyes'. She really did have beautiful optics; that is, until the beginning of the war.

Shalila's optics had grown cold with hatred of the Decepticons, before she was killed by Megatron, because she wouldn't join him as his 'Dark Queen'.

She and Ratchet had a sparkling granted to them by the Allspark, and they named the young femme Aquaspark, before they chose to send her away to save her from the inevitable war.

Ratchet had never seen her since. He missed his sparkling and sparkmate bitterly.

Some days, he thought he would see his and Shalila's optics in Jaacs', but that was impossible.

Ratchet released Jaacs before he could brood over it more.

"Go on, SHOO!" Ratchet pushed her out of the door, closing it behind her. Jaacs laughed, and rolling her eyes, walked off to find Lily. She found her best friend in the mess hall, talking with Arcee and Chromia.

"Hi girls." She greeted. They grinned up at her. "How's it going?"

"Good. I'm glad to see you're still alive." Arcee teased.

"I bet Ratchet almost blew a gasket." Chromia continued.

"I'm just glad I can see you for more than five minutes and not get threatened a wrench to the head." Lily finished, earning laughs from the others.

"Whatever. I'm ready to get some exercise, though. I couldn't do **anything**!" Jaacs whined.

"Aw, suck it up, Bugsy." Lily rolled her eyes. "Eek!" she yelped when Jaacs poked her in the side.

"Don't call me that." Jaacs grumbled.

"Jaacs, I'm going to tell you something that will probably make _you _want to throw a wrench in my head." Lily said cautiously.

"What did you do…?" Jaacs asked suspiciously.

"I told someone…"

"You WHAT?" Jaacs yelled. Arcee and Chromia both jumped up and covered Jaacs' mouth.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with us." Arcee whispered in her ear.

"Wait, which secret?" Jaacs asked, pulling the girls' hands off.

"Both." Chromia said.

"**WHAT?**" Jaacs screeched. Lily ran from the table, with Jaacs on her tail. Arcee and Chromia followed not far behind.

"LILY MARKS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jaacs bellowed, chasing Lily through the hallways.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was being stupid! I'm sorry!" Lily begged; though she didn't slow down.

"You're not getting off that easy!" Jaacs yelled, speeding up.

"You're the one who won't tell!" Lily yelled back, getting angry. "You're the one who's being weak!"

"Don't you **dare** talk to me about weak!" Jaacs hollered, fighting back tears. Most of the Autobots had stuck their heads out of their rooms to see what the ruckus was about. "You listen to me, Lily Marks." Jaacs said quietly; a deadly tone dripping from her words.

"Were **you **the one who saw your parent's marriage fall apart before your eyes?

"Were **you** the one who didn't even get told if said divorce was or wasn't your fault?

"Were **you **the one who cried yourself to sleep at night, trying to ignore the emptiness inside?

"Were **you **the one who hasn't seen her father for almost six years?

"Are **you **the one who still feels the pain?" Jaacs voice dropped to a whisper, letting the tears flow. Lily looked at her in horror and shame.

"N-no. No, Jaacs, I'm not." Lily said softly. "I'm sorry." Jaacs nodded.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have ranted like that." Jaacs apologized; wiping tears from her eyes.

"What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who set you off." Lily said, hugging her friend tightly. "But you have to tell me these things, hon; it's not good to bottle up your feelings like that." She said, stroking Jaacs' hair.

The Autobots were surprised. They, too, were unaware of Jaacs' feelings. They themselves had not been through anywhere near of her experiences, so they did not know how to comfort her. The Autobots were also surprised at the rapid 'mother-hen' attitude Lily had taken on, easily making Jaacs feel better.

"It's ok, Jaacs; its ok," Lily crooned, holding the sobbing Jaacs tightly. "Come on, let's go back to our room." Jaacs nodded, allowing Lily to lead her back to their room, Arcee and Chromia trailing behind.

"What did you **do**?" Ironhide asked in wonder.

"None of your business," Chromia said loftily.

"Then who's is it?" he retorted, irritated.

"That depends…" Arcee said, placing her fingers on her chin; pretending to think hard.

Chromia whispered in her sister's audio receptors. They both locked their optics on Ratchet, making his cooling fans kick in.

The femmes laughed and rolled away towards Jaacs and Lily's quarters.

"Wha… huh? What about me?" Ratchet stuttered, confused. "Tell me what's going on!"

"We'll let Jaacs do that." Arcee called over her shoulder.

Ratchet fumed.

"It's worth the wait, old friend." Optimus tried to comfort the old medic.

The loud 'clang' from Ratchet's wrench was enough to show his feelings. Optimus groaned and rubbed his head.

"You are not the only one in the dark, Ratchet. Jaacs only told me on my request. It would be much more meaningful if she told you herself." Optimus said to Ratchet.

"That femme will be the end of me, I just know it." Ratchet mumbled.

**XxXxXxXx**

"You gotta calm down, girl," Arcee soothed, rubbing Jaacs' back. "Ratchet will understand."

"I'm just so worried!" Jaacs blubbered. "What if he won't accept me?"

"But he will, sweetie!" Chromia chimed in.

"How do you know?" Jaacs asked, sniffling.

"We know Ratchet, and we know that even though he can be a grumpy old mech, he's a softy on the inside; I saw the way he loved his sparkmate and well, **you; **he will love you just as he did before." The sisters explained.

"I hope you're right," Jaacs said, finally stopping the tears. "Thanks."

"You're welcome; now go and tell him the truth!"

**XxXxXxXx**

**Lily: Cliffhanger!**

**Jaacs: Sugared Froot Loops again? Never mind, I don't want to know.**

**Lily: Fine by me!**

**Jaacs: Keep on reviewing, please! I love hearing all your opinions!**

**Lily: *In a mysterious voice announcer voice* in the next installment of The Prophecy of the Sisters, **

**Will Jaacs reveal the truth of her past to Ratchet?**

**Will he accept her for who she really is?**

**Jaacs: *In a similar voice* Will Lily ever shut up?**

**Ironhide: I think not.**

**Jaacs: *game show announcer voice* that is correct! Your prize is this lovely young lady *gestures to Lily* to use in target practice!**

**Ironhide: *smirks evilly* come on, youngling; time to put you to good use. *drags Lily kicking and screaming***

**Jaacs: *mysterious voice* will Lily survive Ironhide's target practice?**

**Lily: I HEARD THAT!**

**Jaacs: *normal voice* Sorry about any kinks in previous chapters, still trying to figure out how all of this stuff works! Feel free to leave any tips and hints! TTYL! **


	10. The Reveal

**Jaacs: It's finally time for the big reveal! :D**

**Lily: Took ya long enough!**

**Ratchet: I still don't know what's going on!**

**Jaacs: I do not own Transformers in any way possible!**

**XxXxXxXx**

Ratchet put his head in his hands, exasperated.

'What does the femme know that she won't tell me? **Why** won't Jaacs just tell me the truth and be done with it?'

Ratchet was so involved with his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to the med bay open. Jaacs slipped inside quietly, watching her-

'My… father…' Jaacs realized with a gulp. Ratchet looked up, his audio receptors set off by Jaacs' swallow.

"Who's there?" Ratchet exclaimed, jumping up. A small cough came from below him, and he watched as Jaacs stepped out from behind one of the medical berths, looking up at him with remorse. Ratchet's face turned soft, and he picked Jaacs up, setting her on the table.

"Jaacs, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked patiently. Jaacs ducked her head, twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes, and no…" Jaacs began. "Ratchet… did you ever have a sparkling?"

Her question caught the med bot off guard.

"Yes… why?" Ratchet said cautiously.

"I have reasons to know where your sparkling is." Jaacs blurted.

Ratchet blinked.

"What? Where? How?" Ratchet asked, now desperate to see his sparkling. He bent down to Jaacs' level, a pleading look on his face.

"I'm guessing you already know that my body is Cybertronian." Jaacs stated. Ratchet nodded, starting to put the pieces together. "Can sparklings 'latch on' to a person in order to save themselves?"

"I have heard of such a process, but I have never witnessed it."

"When I fell off my hoverboard, and died, I relived a piece of my life, and I think I know what happened with your sparkling."

Ratchet put his hand over his faceplate. 'Is this going where I think it is…?' Jaacs looked up at him with sorry eyes. 'Yes…'

"I held her, Ratchet! She was beautiful; she looked just like you." Jaacs confessed, sniffling. "I could tell she was injured; there was a flash of blue light, and she was gone; my eyes glowed bright blue, and that's when the original Primes told me that what I saw was true."

Ratchet's optics widened.

"Ratchet, I **am** your sparkling." Jaacs said quietly, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Ratchet was shocked into silence. 'My sparkling…'

"Jaacs… why didn't you tell me this before?" Ratchet asked after a long silence.

"I was afraid you'd be angry with me, that you wouldn't accept me. I didn't want your feelings about me to change."

Ratchet was appalled; there was no way that he wouldn't love her any less than he did now; especially now that he knew Jaacs was his own.

Jaacs was surprised out of her tears when Ratchet picked her up and held her to his chest.

"Jaacs McHenry, my sparkling," he said softly. "I love you, and nothing will ever change that!" he said, knowing that Shalila would come to haunt him if he didn't; but that didn't change his decision. "I'd thought I'd lost you forever,"

"I love you too, Ratchet." Jaacs sighed. She was so relieved that Ratchet understood that silent tears streamed down her face.

Ratchet misunderstood her emotions, and wasn't really sure what to do.

"What's wrong, Jaacs? What did I do wrong?" Ratchet panicked. He slumped in relief when Jaacs started to giggle.

"Nothing's wrong, Ratch'. Everything's **right**!" she smiled hugely; hugging his finger. Ratchet stroked Jaacs' cheek with his thumb, and Jaacs leaned into his touch.

A knock on the medical bay door brought the father/daughter pair out of their thoughts. Ratchet growled and opened the door.

"What is it now?" he snarled. The Sisters and Lily stood at the opening.

"So… did you tell him?" Arcee asked Jaacs excitedly.

"Yes! You were right; everything's fine." Jaacs replied offhand. She yawned widely and rubbed her eyes.

"Bedtime for the humans!" Chromia exclaimed. Lily, too, was ready for some well-deserved sleep. Ratchet smiled at his sparkling, but it quickly disappeared when the Sisters snickered. He growled softly, but continued to carry Jaacs to her room; passing confused looking Autobots on the way.

"Ask Optimus." He retorted.

The Autobots did ask Prime, and were delighted and shocked at the reason.

"Wow… she one a us now!" Mudflap exclaimed. Skids smacked his twin upside the head,

"She already was, you stupid genius!"

Ironhide had stood there with his mouth hanging open. Bumblebee laughed and gently shoved it shut.

"Did ya blow a fuse, or what?" he asked. Ironhide just shook his head and went back to the firing range.

"I'm worried about her, Optimus." Bumblebee said to him once they were alone. "There's going to be trouble from the human government. We won't be able to hide it for long; we've had trouble just fending them off up to this point."

"I know, Bumblebee; I too am concerned for Jaacs and Lily's overall safety." Optimus said grimly. "It won't be long until Galloway and the other officials will find out, and I'm sure that they will try and take the femmes."

That would come sooner than anyone would have been able to guess.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Lily: Ta da!**

**Jaacs: Will you stop! *Notices Ratchet standing with mouth hanging slack***

**Ironhide: That can't be good…**

**Jaacs: *laughs* I think I broke him.**

**Lily: Who's gonna fix him? **_**He's**_** usually the one who does!**

**Jaacs: He'll come out of it. BTW, sorry for the short update. School starts tomorrow for me and Lils, so probably it'll be a while before the next chap. *hides in corner* SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! STARTING HIGH SCHOOL IS HARD!**

**Ironhide: But, Jaacs has written a short one-shot that she will be posting soon.**

**Jaacs: Like, today. YAY! You'll see it. I'm calling it: TransformersChat101. Hopefully you'll figure out who the usernames are. (They're pretty easy to figure out)**

**Ratchet: *crashes to the ground***

**Optimus: *pokes head through doorway* what's going on?**

**Jaacs: I told him. I broke him.**

**Optimus: Is he okay?**

**Ratchet: *snaps out of it* I'm fine!**

**Jaacs: You call that fine? You froze up like a crank case in December! **

**Lily: See you next time!**


	11. The Liaison

**Jaacs: *to Ratchet* you sure you're okay?**

**Ratchet: *looks lovingly at Jaacs* I'm fine, you can stop worrying about me.**

**Jaacs: *leans against his leg* not likely. Anyways, sorry for taking forever to write this chapter, but with a lot of projects in social studies, and hard English vocabulary, it's not always easy to make time for any fun whatsoever… **

**Lily: I know what you mean…**

**Jaacs: Anyways, enough griping about our lives… onward!**

**XxXxXxXx**

"I want to see those girls and I want to see them now!" Galloway bellowed at the 32 foot tall robot standing before him. He was so frustrated because they wouldn't let him talk to the girls. They had no right to keep them there and that meant they were violating the agreement the government made with the Autobots.

"It is three in the morning, Galloway. Jaacs and Lily are in no condition to negotiate with you at this time." Optimus said, beginning to get irritated; though he hid it well. Galloway took a deep breath, and said to Optimus Prime,

"I'm going to ask one more time; let me see those girls!"

Soft footsteps approached the meeting place.

"Alright, Galloway, this better be good!" Jaacs grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"And that wasn't even a question you asked," Lily mumbled.

"You're seeing us, now what do you want?" Jaacs said, louder this time.

Galloway prepared himself for his little speech. He ushered the girls into an adjoining room, and after they made themselves comfortable, he began.

"Girls, were you unaware that your Autobot friends have a treaty that they made with the American government when they arrived on our planet?" he asked them calmly.

"NO, we are well aware of that fact." Lily said drolly.

"Were you also aware that with you being held at this base, that the Autobots are breaking this treaty?" Galloway asked smugly. The girls shifted uncomfortably. They shared a brief glance at each other, and they nodded ever so slightly.

"No, Galloway, we were not aware of that." Jaacs said softly.

"How much trouble are they in because of us?" Lily asked.

Galloway decided to over exaggerate. 'They're only children, what will they know?' he thought to himself.

"Let's just say they might get booted off the planet if there's more conflict."

Jaacs and Lily's eyes widened.

"What do we need to do?" Jaacs asked.

"You need to go back to your homes, and promise that you won't tell a soul of what's happened." that wasn't necessarily all that they would have to do, but anyways.

The girls nodded, and Galloway led them out of the room.

Galloway was blasted off of Cloud 9 when they burst out laughing.

"What… why are you laughing?" Galloway shouted.

"This fool has been terribly misinformed!" Lily laughed. Galloway made the mistake of grabbing Jaacs on the arm. Jaacs blasted him away with a puff of air, mowing him into a group of his guards.

"We aren't stupid, Galloway. Stop acting like we are." Jaacs snarled.

"We know the treaty, man. And that treaty officially states that the Autobots will never be forced to leave the planet. Quit lying and tell us the truth." Lily growled.

"And there's another thing you got wrong, Galloway." Jaacs said, an impish grin stretching across her face.

"What makes you think we were being **held** here?" Lily laughed.

"We **choose **to be here! Get it straight!" Jaacs yelled, getting in his face. "I want to be here! This is my family!" she gestured to the Autobots. "Literally! I am not all human, Galloway! Start getting used to it!"

"Leave, Galloway. Now!" Lily yelled. Galloway was scared of these two, so he backed down.

"This isn't the end; I'll just let you know." Galloway said, and signaling his driver to go, he was gone. The girls collapsed onto the ground, ready to go back to bed.

"What an idiot." Lily moaned.

"He talks like he's already joined the Decepticons." Jaacs yawned.

"That, unfortunately, is a likely possibility." Optimus said grimly. He set the two down on the giant table in the main hanger, and looked at them intently. "We must be very cautious from now on of what we say to government officials."

"I know I probably shouldn't have said that I wasn't full human, but I'm not! They're going to find out that we aren't like normal humans anymore; they might as well find out sooner than later." Jaacs apologized. Lily nodded, apologizing as well.

"William, can you contact Defense Secretary Keller at a more appropriate time? We will need to devise more security for these two." Optimus turned to Will, speaking softly. Will nodded and walked into the next room. The other Autobots gathered around their leader.

"What do we do now? We can't keep them here, it can't be long until Jaacs and Lily get bored; if they haven't already!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

The Autobots turned to the two, who had fallen asleep; leaning against each other back to back.

"They need to continue their training, first off." Ironhide said.

"**Who **can train them?" Ratchet asked, looking at his comrades and friends. "None of us know anything about it, and the Prophecy doesn't specify anyone who knows,"

"I think that they know how to use their Powers, they just need assistance in channeling it and getting control." Arcee said, walking into the room. Chromia stood by Ironhide.

"I believe that as they practice more, their Powers will develop more," Prime said, speaking his thoughts. "And the better they will become in using them."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

**XxXxXxXx**

**Jaacs: Ick. I hate Galloway.**

**Lily: Hopefully we scared him off for now… though probably not…**

**Jaacs: Too bad I can't put a wrench to his head. **

**Ratchet: I'd enjoy watching that.**

**Jaacs: Enough fantasy. Hope to update soon, but no promises. Let me know if you want to use Jaacs in one of your stories, and I'll most likely give you the go ahead. Bye!**


	12. The Daughter

**Jaacs: *running into room and waving wildly* HI!**

**Lily: who's eaten sugared Froot Loops now?**

**Jaacs: I'm just so EXCITED! I finally found my files and am now able to update again! SQUEE!**

**Ratchet: *walks in holding audio receptors* must you be so loud?**

**Lily: apparently so.**

**Jaacs: *composing herself* okay. I'm done. ONWARD!**

**BTW, I don't own Transformers in any way. I just own my OC's, you should know who they are by now.**

**XxXxXxXx**

"AH!" an annoyed screech sounded out. "Slagger! Now I'm all muddy!" Jaacs yelled.

"So am I!" Lily yelled back. The two had been practicing working their Powers. Again. They sometimes got terribly competitive, and this time the consequence of mixing earth and water was clear. Jaacs and Lily were covered from head to toe in mud.

Ironhide, who had been watching, roared with laughter. The others soon came out to see what the commotion was.

"Houston, we have a problem." Bumblebee said over his radio, trying in vain to prevent himself from laughing, failing miserably.

"At least mud washes off," Ratchet suggested, trying to hold back a smile.

"Don't forget that we can give you rust spots and dents that'll last a lifetime!" Jaacs retorted.

"Pff. What could you do? You just have air and water. Fire and earth, now that's the stuff that does damage." Lily snorted playfully.

"Is that a challenge I hear, 'O Wise One'?" Jaacs mocked with a grin.

"Bring it!" Lily shot back.

Ten minutes later found Jaacs and Lily outside on the tarmac in front of the base. Jaacs had an odd niggling in the back of her mind, but took it as 'pre-battle jitters'.

"All right, the first person to knock the other over wins." Ironhide said, acting as the rightful referee. "Go!"

Jaacs immediately coaxed the air around her to shoot towards Lily's ankles, but Lily, guessing Jaacs would try that, shielded herself with a wall of earth. Lily conjured fire, letting it dance across her hands. She tossed it towards Jaacs, who countered it with water.

This went on for quite a while.

Jaacs and Lily just could _not_ knock each other down!

"Gah!" Lily shrieked in frustration. In her anger, an enormous ball of fire the size of a beach ball emitted from her, and blasted towards Jaacs, burning anything in its path.

Time seemed to slow down.

Jaacs could hear Ratchet cry out and leap forward, but nothing could stop the fireball. Jaacs did a very _Matrix_-y move, ducking below it, the fireball singeing her bangs.

The fireball headed straight for Will, who had been watching the scene play out. Now it was Ironhide's turn to lurch towards his charge. Will held his arms in front of his face.

"Turn it down!" Jaacs shouted. Lily was able to make it disintegrate to the size of a baseball, but it still burned Will, who cried out in pain.

_**Use your Powers, Jaacs.**_

Jaacs started. Who said that? The soft voice seemed to emit from her mind.

_**Use water.**_

_**Trust me, Jaacs.**_

_**Use water.**_

The voice seemed to read Jaacs' mind. She had been contemplating whether or not she was going crazy, and whether or not to trust it.

_**Use water.**_ The voice urged.

Jaacs ran to Will. His arm was burned severely. Jaacs quickly controlled the water to cool Will's burn until it was almost numb.

_**Circulate it.**_

Jaacs did as she was told. The water spun faster and faster and faster until it was just a blur. Jaacs could've sworn that the air around her sparked, the skin on her arm tingling. Will's arm glowed blue and Jaacs stumbled back, almost blinded. Her eyes still were a blazing blue shine, and everyone stared at them until they returned to their normal color.

Will looked down at his arm in awe.

The burn was gone.

Meanwhile, their troubles weren't over. The only and biggest problem was Ironhide.

Ironhide was trying to control his temper and shut down his defensive system from attacking the threat, which would be Lily.

"Jaacs, help!" Lily squeaked.

Jaacs looked at Ironhide uneasily. The large black mech was almost trembling with the effort of keeping his cannons powered down; his Guardian link was fluxing with emotion. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration.

_**Hold him there!**_

"Hold him there!" Jaacs and the unknown voice shouted in unison. Lily nodded and encased Ironhide's massive ankles in earth. Jaacs encased Ironhide's cannons in ice.

_**Tranquilize him!**_

"Tranquilize him!" Jaacs and the voice once again shouted. Ratchet attempted to inject a needle into Ironhide's system, but said mech was thrashing wildly.

"Hold still, you slagger!" Ratchet grumbled loudly. Lily and Jaacs looked at each other thoughtfully, thinking in unison.

Lily removed the earth from Ironhide's ankles, instead making it uneven, threatening to tip Ironhide over. Jaacs shot small air spheres at Ironhide, and eventually the mech fell with a great thud. Optimus and Bumblebee managed to hold Ironhide down long enough for Ratchet to tranquilize him.

Everyone seemed to heave a great sigh once the whole thing was over.

"Now we know not to get Lily angry." Jaacs laughed nervously.

The tension in the area seemed to lift slightly.

"Are you all right?" Jaacs asked Will.

"Thanks to you. How the hell did you do that?" Will exclaimed.

Everyone (excluding Ironhide) looked at Jaacs in skepticism. The niggling in the back of her mind grew stronger, actually making her head hurt.

"Ouch," Jaacs mumbled. A long whine emitted from Jaacs' throat, startling everyone, including herself. The pain grew even stronger, bringing Jaacs to her knees, clutching her head.

Ratchet looked at his daughter in alarm. Ironhide, or his sparkling?

Jaacs gestured wildly for him to focus on the weapons' specialist, so Ratchet hesitantly went back to treating Ironhide to prevent his systems from going offline.

Jaacs felt herself be picked up by one of the Autobots, and a large finger stroked down her back, comforting her slightly. Chirps and clicks and mews reached her ears somewhere from her right. She looked up and was surprised to see she was being held up by Optimus Prime himself. Bumblebee was the source of the noises, which actually calmed the girl immensely.

Ratchet, finished with Ironhide, scanned his daughter furiously, trying to pinpoint the source of Jaacs' pain, and was shocked at his findings.

"Jaacs' brain activity is off the scale! Oh, Primus…" Ratchet's optics widened when he figured out just what was going on.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee's voice was frantic.

"Her brain is transforming." Ratchet said disbelievingly. "Even though her body is Cybertronian, her brain wasn't. It's only now initially transforming. Something must have triggered it," he explained.

Jaacs' hands shot forward, a projection emitting from the symbols on the apendeges.

A femme the same height as Jaacs appeared in front of them, royal blue and shaped like a very familiar mech.

Ratchet's optics were like saucers. He whispered one word with horror and ecstasy.

"Aquaspark…"

"Hey, Dad." the blue femme grinned broadly at her creator. Ratchet rushed forward to take his sparkling in his arms, but he passed right through. "Unfortunately, you'll have to do with hugging Jaacs," Aquaspark said smugly. She then turned to Jaacs. "I'm sorry for the pain I'm causing you, but it's necessary for what's to come." she said apologetically. "This would usually happen over a long period of time, with little pain, but we're running out of time."

Aquaspark then spoke to Optimus.

"Optimus, the Decepticons are planning for an attack. They're planning to harvest energy for themselves by kidnapping human children to use as batteries of sorts." Aquaspark said gravely. "You'll not stand a chance against the weapon they plan to power."

"Why?" Optimus finally managed to ask.

"They plan to destroy the human race. They won't in exchange for the Allspark shards."

"What can we do?"

"Plan for an ambush. If you can attack before they do, you may be able to prevent them from carrying out their plan." Aquaspark suggested. "This is the last time I'll be able to speak in this form. Jaacs will be my ambassador, of sorts." she said thoughtfully. The projection fizzled away at that point, the pain in Jaacs' head returning, another whine coming from her.

"What can we do?" Bumblebee asked, looking at Jaacs sadly.

"Nothing." Ratchet replied, taking Jaacs into his hands, holding her next to his spark, the steady thrum of it matching the beating of Jaacs' own spark. "We'll just have to wait it out."

"There must be something!" Lily complained. "I feel useless." she grumbled eventually.

_**It'll be ok, Jaacs.**_

'You're no help.' Jaacs thought sourly.

_**Just trust me. It's not going to be easy, true, but you can get through it with help.**_

'Still not helping.'

_**Hmm… knock, knock. **_

'Are you serious?' Jaacs made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a groan.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked, hearing the unusual noise.

"Your daughter is trying to cheer me up by telling jokes." Jaacs snorted.

"She's… what? She's speaking to you?" Ratchet asked, shocked.

"Yeah."

"When did this start?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"That's what must've triggered your brain transformation." Ratchet said.

_**Tell him I said hi. **_Aquaspark giggled.

"She says 'hi'." Jaacs said, making a goofy face.

"Well 'hi' yourself." Ratchet chuckled, looking down at the form he held with loving optics.

_**I miss him.**_

'How can you miss him? You've been with him for months now.'

_**Homesick, you could say.**_

"Hmph. She says she misses you. Homesick." Jaacs said, an odd feeling washing through her.

"Hmm." Ratchet finally said.

Suddenly a vivid image took over Jaacs' vision, filling her mind with pictures of a metallic world; a house, a school, a park, and a beautiful blue femme with gold edging around her armor plates. Soft blue optics looked down at her with an unlimited amount of love.

Jaacs began to cry.

"She's showing you something." Ratchet guessed.

"Cybertron." Jaacs' words startled everyone. "Our house, my school, a park, and…" Jaacs sniffed.

"And?" Bumblebee prompted.

"And… my mother."

The duration of Jaacs' transformation was long and excruciating. Aquaspark did her part by showing more pictures to Jaacs, starting to show memories as well.

Jaacs' personal favorite was when Aquaspark was a tiny sparkling, and her mother sang her a lullaby at nighttime.

"You alright, kid?" Ironhide asked, noting the goofy grin on Jaacs' face.

"I'm fine." Jaacs replied. "Aquaspark is graciously playing my favorite memory again." she smiled.

"Which one's that?" Ratchet asked. Jaacs explained to him which one it was. Ratchet grinned at the thought. "I remember that. Even on Cybertron, you were a tough sparkling to recharge."

"Couldn't help it." Jaacs mumbled with a grin. "What time is it?"

"Late. Lily is recharging already, along with most of the others. You should sleep, Jaacs." Ratchet said, brushing Jaacs' bangs out of her face.

"I should, but I don't really want to. I want to stay awake and keep browsing through memories, you know? It's like if I sleep I might miss something important."

_**Jaacs, don't force me to make you sleep.**_

'Boo you.'

_**You could stay right where you are and sleep. You wouldn't even have to leave Ratchet's side.**_

'Touché. I don't want to stop, though.'

_**I can wait until morning.**_

'Thank you.'

"Fine, I'll sleep. Your daughter is good at negotiating." Jaacs finally said.

"You mean _you_ are good at negotiating. You and Aquaspark are one and the same." Ratchet said to his daughter.

"That reminds me of the song." Jaacs smiled, humming the tune in her head.

"And I'd have it no other way." Ratchet smiled back, cradling Jaacs in his hands.

"Night, Ratch'."

Jaacs was having another nightmare. This time, she was one of the captured children, tortured by the Decepticon's doctor, Scalpel; the absolute opposite of Ratchet. Ratchet was kind, gentle and oh so comforting to Jaacs. Scalpel, on the other servo, was evil, un-thoughtful and downright frightening. So many wires and tubing was attached to her, she could hardly see her own skin.

She woke up with a cold sweat.

"Oh, God." she breathed. "We've got to help them."

Ratchet stirred. His optics slowly onlined, and he started at the sight of Jaacs in her current state.

"What's going on?" he asked, cupping Jaacs in his hands.

"Oh, God; Ratchet, just think what they're going through!" she whimpered. "We have to help them!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Ratchet sighed, stroking Jaacs on the back. "We'll help them; you know we will."

"But they're being tortured! Who knows how long they'll last?"

"I promise we'll get there in time."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." he crooned. "As you would say, it's a matter of heart."

Jaacs still had fear in her eyes, but she felt a little better. She smiled when Ratchet poked her in the side, but still couldn't find it in herself to laugh.

"You really worry about others more than you need to." Ratchet commented softly.

"You're one to talk. You're a medic; you care for others more than you let on."

"And just how would you know that?"

"Instinct. I just can tell that you need to keep a stiff exterior so people won't notice how sad or nervous you are; you affect people that much."

Ratchet fell silent. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Jaacs McHenry, you are a very special human being." Ratchet felt Jaacs' cheeks burn. He chuckled softly. "Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"If only that were true. But thank you, anyway." Jaacs said sheepishly.

"You're welcome."

Jaacs leaned back against her father's hand. "Thanks, dad."

"For what?"

"For everything." Jaacs whispered, her eyelids drooping shut.

"Goodnight, my darling."

**XxXxXxXx**

**Ratchet: *holds sleeping Jaacs in servos* she's been planning this chapter for quite a while now. This is probably what sparked this whole story, in fact. **

**Authoress: AW! Lots'o fluff at the end there. **

**Ratchet: stuff it. My sparkling is sleeping.**

**Authoress: I never was here. *whispers* Bye everyone!**


End file.
